Shattered Dawn
by JennyBoop
Summary: Set after Godric's suicide. Deals with the aftermath of Dallas, and Eric & Sookie's new relationship. The MaryAnn storyline will not be addressed in this fic. This is my 1st fanfic, if I get a good response I will continue. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Set right after the scene with Godric meeting the sun.

Sookie's POV

My mind was reeling as I slowly made my way down the steps, away from the rooftop of the Hotel Carmilla. Carrying the only thing that now remained of Godric, his cream colored linen shirt, I continued my slow trek back to my hotel room. The enormity of what I had just witnessed was weighing down on me, controlling my every thought. Honestly, when I had told Bill that I was going to find Godric, that I just had to be there - I had no idea of what it would be that I would bear witness to. Of course I knew that he intended to meet the sun.. that much was obvious by the look of devastation on Eric's face during Godric's speech earlier.

What I had not expected was seeing the Viking break down. He told me last night not to speak of things that he didn't understand, when I had spoken of his love for Godric. But even if he didn't understand love, he certainly felt it.. at least when it came to his Maker.

Even though I can't understand Swedish, the meaning behind their words was so clear. I felt like an interloper watching their exchange, but somehow I was powerless to turn away. My heart broke for Eric when he started pleading with Godric, falling to his knees. His blood red tears were stark against his pale face as he sobbed. This was not the conniving, manipulative vampire Sheriff that I knew.. this was Eric, the man.. begging his father not to leave him.

Father, brother, son... I understood the words Godric spoke.. and in those 3 words I saw the magnitude of their relationship that had spanned a millennia. How many memories they must have shared together. How much love, faith, and trust must they have had between them. It's hard to comprehend those kind of emotions.. the kind that are only forged after so much time together.

When the time came for Eric to leave, I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to take his hand and promise him that I wouldn't leave Godric alone. I know that it was a small gesture, but I didn't know what else I could do for him.

When Godric asked me if I believed in God, I didn't hesitate with my answer. I hoped that I helped him at least a little when I told him that I thought God didn't punish, but forgave. Even though he said that he didn't deserve it, I disagree with him. From what I had seen of Godric, he was a caring, loving soul. Now I'm not stupid, I know that he is a Vampire.. and had undoubtedly killed countless times over the two thousand years he had walked this earth. But the world weary man that stood in front of me at the end was a gentle soul. He was someone who was tired of all of the fighting and blood shed that this world contained. A man who had lived many lifetimes, and now just wanted peace. Someone who was hopeful of forgiveness.. and who was worried about his Child. I couldn't lie to him and promise I would take care of Eric. But I didn't tell him I wouldn't either. The plain truth was I didn't know.

I could tell that he sensed the sun and I looked into his eyes one final time as he motioned me to back up as he turned away, removing his shirt. He was right.. it didn't take long. After the sun broke the horizon, it was only a few seconds before he was engulfed in white-blue flames. It was beautiful in a terrifyingly, heartbreaking way.

I hope that he has finally found the peace he so desperately sought and deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie's POV

I slipped my key card into mine and Bill's suite and quietly entered the room. I hadn't expected Bill to wait up for me to return, but I had hoped for it in a way. I felt as though I've been wrung through the ringer and I could really use someone to talk to. I could go and wake up Jason.. but he has been through enough the past few days as it is. As I walked into the bedroom, I noticed that Bill had indeed went to sleep when he felt the sun's pull. As I looked down at him in sleep, numerous emotions passed through me. I love him, even though I don't understand him a lot of the time. I know he is angry with Eric right now, and I have felt the same anger. I still can't believe that he tricked me into drinking his blood. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to do it. But surprisingly, most of my anger has fallen away. It just doesn't seem that important.. at least not right now.

I don't understand why he had to make his point with Eric earlier. In light of what was going on with Godric, I wish that Bill would have waited to deal with Eric until a later time. I've heard of hitting someone when they were down.. and that was the personification of it. I also don't understand why he didn't want me to be there with Godric at the end. No one should die alone, and I felt that I owed it to him.. especially after what he did when Gabe was attacking me. I still shudder when I think of what would have happened if Godric hadn't interceded. I probably wouldn't be here thinking at all right now.

I know that humans and vampires have different emotions and different takes on things.. but in my opinion that was crass. I hate that it makes me think less of Bill now.. but I can't seem to see him in the same light as before. Argh, I can't think of that right now. Not with everything else that is going on inside my brain. Sighing, I realize that there is no way I can sleep now.. and I really don't want to be in this room.

I silently slip back out of our room and into the hotel corridor. My feet seem to have a mind of their own and when I look up, I'm at Eric's suite. I quietly knock on his door. Pretty confident that he is still awake.. but not wanting to disturb him if he has been able to fall into his day time rest. After a moment the door opens and I look up and see Eric standing there. Well it looks like Eric.. except for his eyes. They aren't filled with their normal mischievous glint. In fact, they seem cold.. dead. His face is impassive and I notice that he hasn't taken the time to wipe his red tears from his face. In fact there are more there than when I saw him leave the rooftop.

"Can I come in?" I softly ask him.

He just gives me a slight nod and turns around and walks back into his suite. As I enter the room, I softly close the door behind me. The room is darkened. I notice that he has closed the light tight window treatments. As I walk into the room I see him sitting on the sofa. He is bent over and his head is resting in his hands. His entire demeanor screams of grief.. and for a brief second I pause to wonder if I had been right in coming to see him now. But in an instant I think of how I felt when Gran died and how just the smallest touch helped. I walked over and sat down next to him on the sofa. I layed my hand on his knee, but neither of us spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

I barely heard him when he whispered, "I can't believe he did it. I can't believe that he is gone." At this he raised his head and looked at me, a thousand questions just brimming under the surface of his eyes. Questions that only I could answer. Questions of what had happened in the minutes after he had left.

"He was certain of this Eric. Certain that this was what he wanted. He wasn't afraid and he told me that he was filled with joy." I softly said to him as I lightly squeezed his knee.

"It didn't take long.. after the sun rose. Only a few seconds. I don't think that he felt too much pain." I reassured him, knowing that those were some of the questions that he had been too afraid to ask.

He looked at me and the red tears started flowing again. "I should have done more, there should have been something I could have said to make him see reason. I could have stopped him. I failed him. After everything that he did for me, for all of these years. At the end, I failed him." he sobbed.

"Eric, no!" I exclaimed. "You did not fail him. You were there with him as long as you could be. You offered to stay with him. He left this world knowing how much you loved him. He was able to take that love with him, to heaven."

"Heaven?" he bitterly laughed. "Do you really think that your God lets vampires into heaven?" At this his eyes closed in pain.

"Yes, I believe that he was granted the forgiveness he so desperately wanted. There are good and bad to all of us, Eric. Both vampire and human alike. Godric showed kindness, humility, and love in the short time that I knew him. I believe that God is forgiving.. to those of us who truly seek to be forgiven. Godric was one of those people. Just like my Gran was. I believe with all of my heart that they still go on.. in one form or another." A tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek "And we will always keep them alive in our hearts. Try to take some comfort in that, Eric."

He looked at me and gave a slight nod, then ran his fingers through his hair. "A millennia I have spent without shedding a tear. Now look at me. Here I am crying like a child." With this he looked down. "And in front of a human, no less."

"Yes, because it's such a bad thing to show that you have a soul, a heart. It's not a crime to show emotion, Eric."

"It is to a Vampire, especially a Sheriff." he softly said.

"Right now you aren't a Sheriff. You are a man, who has lost someone who you deeply cared for. Let the mask go for a second, Eric. Give yourself a little bit to grieve Godric. Mourn him, remember him. Can you try to do that before you go back to being your normal cocky self?" I said with a small smile.

At this he gave a small snort, and then a chuckle. "Cocky, eh? Better than what I would have thought you would have deemed me."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Well cocky is one word to describe you.. I can think of many others..."

"Okay, okay" he replied. "I don't think I want to know the majority of them. But I will do as you ask, and give myself a few minutes to mourn my loss."

"Good." I was happy that he was taking my advice. And equally surprised that he was being so open in front of me. But I guess that we now share something. Something that no one else would understand. No matter what our relationship has been in the past. I am now seeing a new Eric. Someone that I am fairly certain, few if any people have ever seen. I am still upset with him for Lafayette and him tricking me into the blood thing. But right now those things are in the back of my mind.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, noticing how much paler he seems than normal.

"Are you offering?" He half smirks.

"No.. there is no Sookie on the menu.. but I can heat you up a True Blood if you want."

He looks briefly disgusted, but then sighs and says, "I guess I should have something. An A Neg if you don't mind."

I stood up and went over to the mini fridge in the room and took out the bottle, popping it in the microwave to heat it up a bit. While it was being nuked, I walked into the suites huge bathroom and took out a washcloth and heated it up with very warm water. I brought it and the True Blood back into the suites living room and sat back down on the sofa beside Eric. I handed him his drink and then took it upon myself to wash his face for him. He seemed surprised, but he just closed his eyes and let me wash his red tears from his face. When I was finished I got up and took the cloth back to the bathroom. When I returned, he had almost finished the true blood and as I sat down, he looked down at me with his clear, blue eyes.

"Thank you for showing me kindness. I know I don't deserve it from you, after everything. But it does mean something to me" he said, his piercing eyes seeming to see through me.

"Shhush. Don't mention it. We will deal with everything else later. I'm just glad you are feeling better." I said, trying to continue to meet his eyes.

He sighed and looked at the almost empty bottle of blood in his hand, "This stuff is so vile. You can't even begin to imagine. It isn't even palatable."

I laughed and said, "Well it served it's purpose. You aren't looking as pale as you were earlier."

"I suppose." He said, sitting back against the couch. His fatigue was overwhelming. I was surprised that he was still awake.

"Don't you need to rest? I know how hard it is for you all to stay awake after the sun rises."

"It is indeed difficult. But I just couldn't rest knowing what was going on with him. Knowing what he was going through." he said sadly.

I nodded. "Well you have to take care of yourself now. For him. He was worried about you, you know?"

Laughing he said, "That doesn't surprise me. Even though I'm over a thousand years old. I'm still young compared to him. He was always the wise one."

We spent the next while talking about Godric and Eric's past. Things that they had seen, places they had lived. It was like a personal history lesson. I've always liked history.. but it is something else to hear about it from someone who was actually there. Someone who lived it. But as the time passed, I couldn't help but feel the pull of sleep myself. I was drained.. physically and emotionally. I let out a yawn before I could stop it and Eric stopped mid sentence. "I neglected to think about how tired you must feel. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Eric. I was really enjoying hearing about your past. It's all so interesting! I said, smiling.

He laughed and said, "That's just the tip of the iceberg. A millennia leaves a lot of room for stories. But there is always time for that later. Now we should rest."

I nodded and said, "You're right.. it's getting late.. or erh.. early."

He looked down and used my name for the first time since I had been in his suite. "Sookie, would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep? It wont take long."

I tried to keep the shock off my face as I internally debated what to do. I know that I shouldn't stay. But after everything that had happened tonight.. and the new side I had seen of Eric, I found myself wanting to. Plus there was no trace of anything but earnestness on his face. He wasn't thinking about trying to get me into bed.. he was just thinking that he didn't want to be alone.

"Sure, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. But then I have to get back to Bill." I replied.

"Ah, Bill. Yes I understand." He said softly.

He rose up from the sofa and held a hand out to help me up. It seemed so natural to take his hand and follow his lead through the suite. When we reached the king size bed, he quickly turned the sheets down and pulled his shirt up over his head. He had already removed his shoes. So all he was wearing were a pair of black pants. He crawled up into the bed and patted the spot beside him, waiting for me to quit my internal gawking and join him.

I couldn't help but remember the dream from the night before.. but quickly pushed it from the front of my mind. I couldn't deal with that right now. Right now I was offering my comfort. Period.

I slipped my shoes off and slipped into the bed beside him. He pulled the covers up over us and turned out the light. We were laying with my back to his chest and he gently pulled me up against him and wrapped one of his big arms around me. "Thank you for staying" he softly said into my hair. I nodded, replying "Goodnight, Eric. Sleep well."

My last conscious thoughts were how soft the satin sheets were, and how right it felt to be in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's POV

I opened my eyes as I felt the sun slipping below the horizon. Even though it had been mid-day when I had finally slipped into rest, as soon as the sun set I was awake. That was normally something I loved about being a vampire. The fact that I was up as soon as the night began, refreshed and ready to go... but tonight I would give anything for a few more hours of oblivion.

The second I feel myself come back to the world of the living, everything that has happened the past few days comes crashing back into me with unyielding force. The past twenty-four hours somewhat seem like a dream. Or a nightmare, in this case.

I still cannot believe that Godric is gone. My Maker, my Father, My Brother, My Son. He was all of those things, and so much more. There are no words that can express the magnitude of what he meant to me. It would be trivial to try to express my emotions with mere words. That was one thing I loathed about humans, they all babbled on and on about feelings... about love. Someone with a life span of under one hundred years can have no concept of the true meaning of the word love.

Even though I was not present when he met the sun, I know that he indeed went through with it. I could feel Sookie's emotions as she waited with him. I could feel her fear and her sadness. It was like I was there in a way.. in the only way I could be.

Even with all of that, I could have entertained the hope that he in fact backed out at the last minute.. decided that what he was about to do was utter insanity. But when I felt the sun come up, I also felt something that I have never felt in my over one thousand years of being a vampire. I felt my bond with Godric break. It was like a sharp pain that seared right through the center of me. Blazing hot and unbelievably fast.. but it was unmistakable. Along with it came a sense of utter loneliness. A black void in my soul. My one constant was now gone. I am now truly alone. It's unfathomable to be my age and feel fear at the prospect of being alone.. but I find that I am afraid. Godric was always my rock.. even though it had been years since I had seen him. I could always feel his life humming in the background of my soul. I always knew he was there.. and I took comfort in that fact. But now, that comfort was gone.. never to return.

Sighing, I bring myself out of my thoughts and take in my surroundings. I've been so lost in thought that I am just now noticing that I'm not alone in my bed. Curled up next to me, sound asleep is Sookie. I remember asking her to stay with me until I fell asleep... she had agreed, but I expected her to return to that fool, Compton as soon as I was unconscious. I find that this is a pleasant surprise.

I have no idea why she is so intriguing to me. She is beautiful, without a doubt.. but she is just a mere human. There are many beautiful women who would delight in my attentions. Why I put myself through the headache of trying to figure her out is beyond me. I've never had to try to get the affections of a woman, they have always come to me. Even as a human, I was never without female companionship. And now I attract more attention than I could ever hope to handle.

But the one person whose attentions I want.. doesn't want me. I have enjoyed our cat and mouse game immensely.. but now it is starting to get tired. I find myself wanting to know her.. wanting to talk to her. Wanting her to talk to me, to tell me about herself, her hopes and dreams. Things that I haven't wanted to discuss with someone in more years than I can count. There is something special about this one. I just can't put my finger on what it is.

I look down at her. She looks so innocent in her pink and white checked sundress. At some point she has taken her hair out of it's binding and it is flowed out over my chest like a golden halo. She is completely at ease in her sleep, even though she is curled up next to a dangerous vampire Viking. She shows no fear.. but that is one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place. I like that she confronts me.. and goes against me. It's refreshing.. a change from the normal drones of people that I meet on a daily basis.

It baffles me that she would want to belong to the likes of Bill Compton. I have no idea what she see's in him. Unless it's his little human facade that he has put on the past few months. He loves to throw the fact that she is his in my face, as often as he can. He has no real power in this world and he delights in the fact that he has managed to garner her affections. And while that fact may be true for the moment.. I'm convinced it wont last.

A small part of me feels that I was wrong to trick her into taking my blood.. but the larger part thinks that it was the perfect thing to do. I'm conniving and I'm opportunistic, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to bond with her when the situation arose. That was not my intent when I shielded her from the boy's bomb, I just wanted her safe. But lying there in the aftermath I realized that there was my one shot. Even though I'm sure Compton will tell her otherwise, the blood wont make her think or do anything that she hadn't already thought about. But it may make her a little more willing to get to know me. And I will use that opportunity wisely. She will be mine one day, but it will be when she is willing. I am nothing if not a patient man.

I hear a knock on my suite and I can hear that it is Compton. Of course it is. I knew it wouldn't be long after he woke alone that he came looking for Sookie. I call out to him that the door is open, and I hear him enter. I follow his movements with my eyes as he walks through the suite.. looking for me. When he comes upon the bedroom door, his eyes widen and I can tell that he is barely containing his fury.

"What the hell is this?" He loudly asks.

"Quiet! There is no reason to shout, Compton. She is fine as you can see.. and is still sleeping." I replied quietly.

"What did you do to her to make her stay here.. so help me, if you hurt her!" He threatened, fangs out.

Rolling my eyes, I explained "I did nothing. She came to me this morning, to talk. After.." but he interrupted my sentence, yelling. " SHE IS MINE! You had no right!"

I felt movement beside me, and Sookie sat up. She looked around the suite wildly, trying to wake up and figure out what was going on around her.

"Nice going, now you have woken her up and scared her" I looked at him angrily.

"Bill?" Sookie asked sleepily. "What's going on? Why are you yelling?"

"What are you doing here with him, Sookie? Did he force you to stay?" He asked while he moved closer to her side of the bed. "Tell me what he did to you, sweetheart."

"He didn't do anything to me, Bill! I came to our room this morning after what happened with Godric." With this she looked over at me sadly. Then she turned back to Bill, "But you had already went to sleep, and I just couldn't be alone. Not afterwards. So I decided to come and check on Eric. I knew he was upset and I was worried about him."

"You were worried about him?" He bitterly laughed. "After what all he has done to you, you were worried about him?!"

"Yes Bill, I was worried about him. I'm still upset with him about tricking me into the blood thing.. but last night it didn't matter. I knew he was hurting and I wanted to help. I didn't want him to have to be alone." she said softly.

He looked over at me angrily and then sneered, "Eric's feelings are not your concern, Sookie. He can take care of himself. I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to go up to the roof with Godric. None of that had anything to do with us!"

Sookie looked at him incredulously, with her eyes blazing, "Allowed me? I make up my own mind, Bill Compton! And I wanted to help Godric in any way I could.. and part of that was helping Eric this morning. I'm sorry if you can't understand that. But it was MY decision, not yours." With that she stood up and started looking for her shoes. "I'm going back to our suite now, Bill. We can finish our conversation there."

He nodded at her, and went to take her arm.. but she side stepped out of his reach. Looking back at me, she asked softly. "Eric, are you ok? I can come back later to check on you, if you want."

I smiled at her and replied. "I'm fine, Sookie. Thank you for your concern and your kindness. There are many things that have to be done this evening, in light of all that has transpired. But I'm sure we will talk again soon."

She nodded and turned to walk out of the suite. Bill gave me another furious look and turned to leave behind her. I heard the door click shut and I climbed out of bed and went to go get showered and ready for the numerous meetings that this evening held. As dark as this day has been, and I'm sure will continue to be this evening.. I finally see a bright spot in the midst of the darkness. And her name is Sookie Stackhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

*** A/N - I just wanted to take a second to thank everyone for the great reviews and all of the favorite story/author alerts! I'm happy that you guys are enjoying my story so far! ***

Sookie's POV

As Bill and I walked back down the corridor to our room, I replayed the last twelve hours or so in my head. I hadn't intended to fall asleep in Eric's suite, but as it turned out, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. The hotel corridor gives no indication of the time, although I know that it has to be after sunset, since Bill is awake. I'm surprised that I slept as long as I did, almost as surprised at how deep and restful that sleep was.

Entering our suite, I saw Bill out of the corner of my eye, face wrought with tension and his hand balled into a fist at his side. I knew we had to finish the conversation from earlier, and even though I wasn't looking forward to it.. I knew that it was best to get it over with.. before he could jump to anymore conclusions.

I walked over to the room's small kitchenette and grabbed a True Blood out of the fridge and warmed it up as I fixed myself a glass of ice water. Carrying both drinks, I walked over to the small living area, handing the blood to Bill and taking a seat on the white sofa. After I took a drink of the cold water, I waited a moment while he took a few sips from his bottle, and then looked up into his eyes. I had known that he wasn't happy with me.. but the look in his eyes took me aback for a moment. There was anger there, sure.. but even more prominent in his eyes was disgust. Disgust at me, at what he thought happened between Eric and I.

"How could you betray me like that, Sookie? And with Eric of all people?" He coldly asked me.

"Betray you? Bill, I don't know what you think happened this morning, but I did not betray you." I replied.

"And you think that bedding Eric is not betraying me?" he sneered. "I saw you watching him earlier in the evening.. wanting him. But I never thought that you would do this to me. You have no idea how close I came to losing control when I saw you in his bed." He said, shaking his head and clenching and unclenching his fists beside him.

"You think I had sex with Eric?" I said loudly. "You really think I'm that kind of girl, Bill Compton?" I asked, sighing. "I comforted him, Bill. That was all that happened. He didn't want to be alone and I stayed with him until he fell asleep. Then I fell asleep myself, and the next thing I knew, you were there, yelling."

"I'll just bet you comforted him." He said, while looking at me angrily. "What kind of a fool do you think I am, Sookie?" he asked. "Eric doesn't invite women into his bed to sleep. We all know this."

"Maybe the normal Eric doesn't. But last night he was grieving, Bill. Cut him some slack". I pleaded.

"Cut him some slack? Cut him some slack?!" He asked me incredulously. "He played you for a fool, Sookie. That son of a bitch doesn't care for anyone or anything but himself. He wasn't grieving. That was just another ploy he used to get you closer to him. And you fell for it."

"Bill, I'm not going to go into detail about what happened with Godric and Eric this morning, because it's personal. But I know what I saw, and I know it was real." I said, looking him squarely in the eyes. "What you do need to know is that nothing happened between Eric and I. I did nothing that I wouldn't do for anyone who was in pain. I hope that you can believe that." I softly said, hoping I had convinced him. I was also trying to convince myself that nothing happened. But in my heart I knew that something had shifted in me.. I knew I would never see Eric the same way again.

"I guess you must have ingested more of his blood the other night than I thought. For it to have this kind of affect on you so quickly." he said sadly. "I knew there would be a change in you, but I did not anticipate such an obvious turn around."

"Bill, I have no idea what his blood or your blood for that matter has done to me, or will do to me in the future. I am still in the dark about most of this vampire shit. But what happened this morning I'm certain was not an effect of that, I'm sure of it. I don't see Eric with rose colored glasses now, or anything like that. I know how he is. But I can't deny that I have now seen a different side of him. And it's as plain as that."

Bill nodded sadly, seeming to let go of a little of his anger.. sadness and desolation taking it's place. "Alright. I will just have to take your word for all of this, Sookie. I will try to contain my temper from now on. But that is all I can promise."

I smiled at him. "That's all I can ask."

I stood up from the sofa and stretched, looking down at Bill. "We need to start packing soon, don't we? Are we still scheduled to head back to Bon Temps this evening?" I asked.

"The flight has been delayed a few hours. It will take off at 9 am. The concierge called the room right at dusk... letting me know that my travel coffin would be delivered to the suite sometime during the night. The Air Anubis personnel will be here around 7 am to pick Eric and I up. There will be a car waiting for you and your brother as well. After we land, we will spend the day in Shreveport, and then I will drive us back to Bon Temps sometime tomorrow evening." He answered.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'm anxious to get home." I replied, looking at my watch. "It's just after eight now. So I'm going to pack up our things, get a shower and then go find Jason and have some dinner. Do you want to join us?" I asked.

He looked disgusted at the prospect of watching my brother and I eat dinner. "No, that's okay, sweetheart. You go ahead and spend some time with your brother. I should probably attend a few of the meetings tonight before I leave. There may be some affidavits that I have to sign in regards to what happened with the Fellowship of the Sun, the bombing and Godric's suicide."

At the mention of Godric, I teared up again.. but quickly swallowed and pushed the images from my mind. "Okay, Bill. If while you are there tonight, you happen to see Isabel, tell her how sorry I am for her loss, okay?"

He quickly nodded and I moved into our bedroom and grabbed my suitcase and started filling it with all of the clothes I had put into the dresser when we arrived in Dallas. Even though it was only a few days ago.. it seemed like a lifetime, now. I kept a white sundress out, along with some undergarments and my small toiletry bag. I lugged the suitcase back into the suite's main living area, glancing around for Bill. He was standing at the window, looking out into the night. I thought about going over to him, but decided to leave him be.. and walked back into the rooms large bathroom to shower and change.

A half hour later I was dressed with my hair mostly blow dryed and I had applied a little makeup. I don't require a lot.. but I do like to use a little mascara and lip gloss on a daily basis. I had decided to leave my hair down tonight and it was falling in soft curls around my shoulders. With one final look at my appearance in the mirror, I grabbed my makeup bag and the plastic laundry bag the hotel provided that now held my clothes from last night and walked back into the living room. Looking around, I noticed that Bill had left the room, during my shower. I guess to go attend the meetings. I quickly stowed my additional bags into my suitcase and put my shoes on. I turned to grab my purse from the little table beside the entry door and saw Godric's cream colored shirt lying there. I had forgotten that I had put it there when I came in this morning.

I picked it up, my fingers lightly caressing the light weight linen fabric. Such a small item.. but the only thing that was left of the two thousand year old Sheriff of Area 9. I knew immediately that this should go to Eric. It will give him something to remember his Maker by. I look around the room for something to put the shirt in, but come up empty handed. I decide to just take it with me and get a bag in the hotel's small store, before I get dinner.

Grabbing my purse, I leave the room and go knock on Jason's door. He answers the door and pulls me into a huge hug, smiling widely and says, "Hey Sook! I'm starving, want to go grab some dinner?"

'Some things never change'. I think, laughing to myself. I smile at him and say, "That's why I stopped by, Jason. I'm starving and was hoping to have dinner with you tonight. Our plane is leaving at 9 am, but we will need to leave here at around seven in the morning. Are you packed and ready to leave?" I asked him.

He gestured down to himself and said, "This is all I have with me, Sook. The rest of my things are still at the Newlin's place, and there is no way in hell I'm going back there to get them!" He exclaimed.

I nodded at him, "Of course you aren't going back over there. I still don't know why you were with those people in the first place, Jason. But I'm glad I have you back now!" I said, hugging him again.

He was wearing the big dopey smile that all the women of Bon Temps swoon over as I looked at him. "I'm glad to be back, too! Don't know what I was thinking with those Mother Fuckers!"

At this he saw that I was still holding Godric's shirt. "What's that, Sook?" He asked.

Not wanting to get into all of the events that he had missed the night before, I just said, "It's something that I have to give Eric before we leave. I don't know when I'll see him again after we leave Dallas."

"Eric?" He asked me questionly. "Oh, that big blonde dude? The one that was in the church with you the other night? The one Steve had chained with silver?"

"That would be the one." I replied.

"Do you know him well?" He asked me, but without waiting for an answer, he continued... "One of the girls at that house the other night said that someone told her that he was a Viking! An honest to God, Viking! As in raiding and fighting and stuff. Is that true?" He asked, excitedly.

"That's what I've been told, and I know that he is over a thousand years old." I reply with a smile at Jason's enthusiasm.

"Hoooly shit, Sook! Really? Over a thousand years old? And a Viking! That's so cool!" I could see that my brother was picturing Eric dressed in leather and fur, wielding a huge sword. I smiled at my brother and his thoughts, thinking that it was in fact, kind of 'cool' when you thought about it.

He interrupted my thoughts with, "But I have to admit, he is pretty scary." He said, looking at me kind of embarrassed. "But don't tell nobody I said that!"

I laughed and replied, "Your secret is safe with me, Jason."

He locked up his room and we went off down the hall, laughing and making idle chit chat on the way to the hotel's restaurant. Even after everything that has happened in the past few days.. in this moment I was happy. It felt good to have my brother back.

*** A/N - Thanks again for reading! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter.. it's great to hear people's thoughts on the story. I will have another installment posted soon. ***

-JennyBoop


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N -- First I want to thank you all for the great reviews that I have recieved so far, as well as so many of you adding me to your favorites list. I've always loved writing, but this is the first time I have attempted to write a fan fiction and I'm beyond flattered! Your kind words make me want to keep this story going!

I'm so glad that you all are liking my take on the characters. I'm trying to stay somewhat true to the TV show, but there will be a few book aspects thrown into the mix as well. I've read all of the SVM Books and I'm a huge Eric/Sookie fan.. so know that is where my story is headed. I just don't want to jump into that too quickly. I don't feel that it would be true to the characters.

Disclaimer.. I own nothing. I'm just having fun with Charlaine Harris & Allan Ball's characters.

**************************************************************************************************************

Eric's POV

After I had showered and ordered room service, I was feeling more like myself and was ready to get down to business. I needed to make a few phone calls, because I knew that there would be little to no time for such things later this evening.

I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and hit the speed dial to connect me to my club, so that I could speak with Pam. I hadn't had the time to call her the night before, and I knew that my child had no doubt heard about the bombing by now.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." A human girl's voice came through on the line, with the bar's normal greeting.

"Put Pam on the line." I stated matter of factly.

"Certainly, Master. One moment." The girl answered, recognizing my voice and immediately going to alert Pam of my call.

"Eric! I'm glad to hear from you. Word of what transpired in Dallas had us concerned for your safety." My child exclaimed, momentarily forgetting her always calm, collected demeanor.

Smiling at her concern for my welfare, I replied. "I am fine. It would take more than a little boy with a makeshift bomb to send me to my final death. The Fellowship of the Sun is a joke, although it is now obvious that they have stepped up their game."

The smile was gone from my face now as I thought of the hate filled idiots. They had went from television debates, anti vampire billboards and commercials to sending children to die for their cause. Isabel had been correct, their soldier camps were filling up quickly. Things would only escalate from here. Where they were a minor headache before, it has become obvious to me that they are now a definite threat.

My first impulse is to just annihilate the lot of them. But as much as I would enjoy doing that, and I would enjoy it immensely... I knew that it would be a very poor move on our part. This is a very public situation, and our outed position in the world is still precarious. We must bide our time and pay close attention to what the Fellowship does from here on out. I'm convinced they will make a fatal mistake one of these days. And we will be waiting for them when they do.

Getting back to the conversation at hand, I asked Pam how things were going at Fangtasia and if any Area 5 business had come up while I was in Dallas. After being assured that all was going smoothly. I informed her that I would be back in Shreveport the following evening and ended our conversation.

I was lucky to have such a loyal child. It made things easier knowing that she could take care of just about anything that came up in my absence. As I told Compton a few weeks ago, being a good Maker could be very rewarding. That is, if you are willing to put in the time and patience that it takes. You can't expect loyalty to happen overnight. It takes time to form that sort of bond. Even after more than two hundred years, Pam still tries my patience occasionally. But the benefits of having my child close at hand outweigh any of the negatives.

Needing to make one more call before I leave, I scroll through the contact list on my cell phone and call Bobby, my day man. I wanted to check on the progress of a project I had him start taking care of the night before I left for Dallas. After hearing that it was to be completed the following day, I ended the call.. slipping my cell phone back into my jean's pocket and shrugging my jacket on.

Sookie would be surprised when she arrived home, that's for sure. When I heard her tell Bill in my office the other night that she needed a driveway, I started plans immediately on having one installed while she was in Dallas. Bobby took care of most of the details.. after I had shared my ideas with him. At the time it was a ploy to make her feel indebted to me, another part of our cat and mouse game. I didn't see it that way any longer. Now I hope that she will see it as a small token of my gratitude for the kindness that she showed for myself and for my Maker.

Leaving my suite, I briefly wondered if I would see her again before we left Dallas. I'm certain that I will see Compton tonight at the meetings, but I doubt that he will bring her along with him. Even though she had been present for a lot of things lately, the past few days have been an exception.. normally humans aren't welcome at vampire meetings, for obvious reasons.

I decide that if I don't see her tonight, she will assuredly call me within the next few days to thank me for the driveway. Her southern manners are well too ingrained into her for her not to acknowledge such a gift. Smiling at the thought, I stride down the hotel corridor.. anxious to be done with the necessary business I must attend to this evening.

The evening passes slowly. The mundane tasks of signing affidavits and giving reports of the events of the past few days leave me feeling restless. I don't like talking about what happened with Godric to these fools. They didn't know him, and they don't give a fuck that he is gone. It's just business. He is just a name on a page to them. Nan Flannigan is the worst. That cold bitch doesn't know how close she has come to her final death, delivered by me.. numerous times in the past forty-eight hours. Magister be damned.. the only thing that is keeping me off of her, is the fact that I wont sully Godric's memory by letting her goad me into action. She thinks she is such a big shot.. just because she is on the damned television. I still can't believe that she threatened to remove me from my Area. We both knew it was an empty threat the moment she spoke of it.. the only ones with the power to remove a Sheriff are the Magister or the Queen. It was just her way of trying to incite a reaction from me. Fucking bureaucrat.

One bright spot of the evening is Bill Compton. The fool is barely able to maintain his composure. I don't need to be telepathic like Sookie, to see that he is imagining staking me ten ways to Sunday. The thought of it is laughable. I could crush him in my bare hands without much effort, and he knows it as well.

I allowed him his insubordination last night when he hit me. He likes to entertain the thought of us as equals, and I see that I am going to have to nip that in the bud. I am his Sheriff, and he needs to learn his place. The only reason that he had the gall to disrespect me last night was because he knew I was in the throes of grief over my Maker. Bastard. And he calls me a monster.

His little human facade slipped a bit last night, and it was noticed by the one person he has been trying so hard to impress, Sookie. I saw her eyes blazing at him when he punched me, shock overtaking her face, at his actions. I doubt that he has figured out yet that he has helped me immensely in my quest to win her.

I glance over toward him and sure enough he is still there glaring at me. I smirk at him, giving him a quick wink. He tenses visibly and swallows hard.

I turn my attentions back to the meeting that is finally wrapping up. Isabel was just sworn in as the Sheriff of Area Nine. I turn to congratulate her. She was a loyal friend to Godric and I know that she is deeply saddened by his passing. I think that she will make a fair Sheriff, and even though I don't have to deal too directly with Texas, it is good to know your colleagues and maintain a friendly relationship with them.

As the meeting closes, I look back over at Compton and beckon him over with a quick raise of my hand. He looks like he would rather eat silver.. but he must obey. There are too many high ranking officials around for him to even think of balking at my command.

Walking over, he says coldly "What do you want?"

I raise one eyebrow, "Excuse me, what was that?" I reply, glaring at him.

Noticing his error in judgement he quickly says "Sorry, Sheriff. What can I do for you?" He looks down as he says this.

"Well, first off.. you should be glad that I'm a fair Sheriff, Compton. Or else I would send you to the Magister for the little stunt you pulled last night. You never need to forget that we are _not_ equals. I will not deal with your insubordination again." I say calmly.

"Understood." He reply's.

"Secondly, I wanted to be sure that you were aware of our flight change. Anubis Air will be here to retrieve us at seven in the morning. Have you informed Sookie of the change in time? She and her brother will need to be ready to leave then."

"Sookie knows, and I'm sure she has informed her brother." He answers.

I nod at him and then stand up to leave. I'm pleased to see him bow to me before I turn and stride confidently out of the room. He is finally put back into his correct place. If he knows what is good for him, he will remain there.

I enter my suite and quickly pack up my few belongings and sit my luggage by the door. My travel coffin has been delivered sometime during the night. I look down at it with disgust, I loathe the damn thing, having spent enough time in them in my younger days. For many centuries, they were the only thing available to keep us safe from the suns deadly rays. But I now prefer to spend my days in a king size bed with 1800 count egyptian cotton sheets. Sighing, I think about how ready I am to get back to Shreveport. Back to my life.

I walk back over to the sofa and turn on the television, mindlessly flipping through the channels. After going through all of them several times, I decide that there is nothing on that I care to see. I walk over to the room's large double windows and look out over the Dallas skyline. I decide that there is indeed one more thing that I want to do before I leave in the morning. Grabbing my jacket, I leave my suite and start walking back up the corridor. Finding the stairwell, I take the stairs two at a time, all the way up to the rooftop.

Stepping onto the roof, I glance around the site of my Maker's demise. I walk to where we stood the night before, and let myself remember. I remembered the first time I had seen Godric.. thinking that he was death and surprised that death was a little boy. He had offered me life when I was dying. I hadn't understood at the time just how much life he was offering me.. but I had known that I wasn't ready to cease existing that night. I remembered all that he had taught me throughout the years.. the places that we had visited.. the things we had seen and done together.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, reminiscing. At some point I had walked to the edge of the roof.. looking out at the skyline.. looking at the last things that he had seen before his death. I wondered what it was like for him to see the sunrise for the first time in over two thousand years. Sookie told me that he had said he was filled with joy.. and I'm sure a part of that joy was at being able to see the sun just one more time before he moved on. I accepted the fact that I've had to trade the sun for moon and stars a long time ago.. but I wish I could remember what the sunrise looked like. After so many years, the memory of my human life has become blurry and transparent... somewhat like a dream. If I try hard enough, I can pull details of my human life out of the mist in my mind.. details of my family, my friends.. but it's like watching a movie of people that look slightly familiar, more than it seems of being a part of who I am, of who I was.

The weight of my thousand years bears down on me like a crushing vice. I take a second to ponder on Godric's thoughts.. do we really not belong here? Was our very existance somehow.. wrong? These are questions that I have never thought of. I love life, the good and the bad... the pain and the pleasure. But would I always? In another thousand years would I come to feel as he had? Would I finally be ready to cease.. to be finally dead? The thought shakes me to my very core.

This morning I would have willingly laid my life down.. met the sun with my Maker. I was suffocating in my grief.. in the thought of an existance without him. I told him that I wouldn't let him die alone.. but if I was being honest with myself, it was I that didn't want to be alone. In his infinite wisdom, he had known this. So he had commanded me to leave him. Even though he was ready to move on.. he knew that I had not reached that point. He was still protecting me at the end.

A choked sound arose from me as I tried to fight the urge to fall to my knees once again on this damned rooftop. I felt my tears running down my face, but am unable to stop the flow of them. I have never felt this powerless. Felt so stripped bare. Even as a human, I had been a warrior. Any fear or grief that I may have felt was pushed down and traded for excitment at the prospect of battle. At the thought of victory. I was not accustomed to these feelings, hell I was not accustomed to having feelings period.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the stairwell door open behind me and I can feel that it is Sookie. She apparently had the same idea as I did, coming up to say goodbye one final time. She will never know how grateful I am that she stayed with him at the end.. that he didn't have to die alone. It gives me comfort to know that he had someone with him, someone to spend those last few moments with. Someone who didn't judge him, but was there to help him move on.

She stands there quietly for several minutes without speaking. I can sense her hesitation in approaching me, but then quickly I can feel her determination. I continue looking out over Dallas and in a moment I feel her come up beside me and slip her small hand into my large one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. At this, I look down at her and smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

**************************************************************************************************************

A/N -- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love it if you would leave me a review, if you liked it. I will post the next chapter very soon!

-JennyBoop


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie's POV

Jason and I decided to part ways for the night after we finished our dinner at the hotel's restaurant. I had a feeling that he was heading over to the bar to find someone to spend some '_quality'_ time with before we head home. Some things never change.. and I doubted that Jason would ever end his womanizing ways. But that was just Jason.. and I knew he really meant no harm. Although, I do hope that one day he will find a nice girl and settle down.. but I'm not going to hold my breath for that to be anytime soon.

I strolled around the hotel lobby for a while, doing a bit of people watching. Most of the time I'm too busy trying to tune out people's thoughts to actually pay attention to what they are doing. Not that the people of Bon Temps are doing much of anything exciting. Most of them have the same small minded thoughts as one would expect, although occasionally someone will surprise me with an original idea. Those times are few and far between though. Most of the time I keep my shields up at work so tight that my ears ring. I've learned my lesson of trying to listen to the thoughts of more than a few people at a time.

It's hard to keep a straight face at a lot of the things that people think about. For example, I have lost count of how many times people have wondered what my bra size is or what I look like without my clothes on. It's disturbing.. especially when most of these people I have known my entire life.

That's one of the main reasons I enjoy the company of vampires as much as I do. The silence is refreshing.. it makes me feel almost normal. I had practically given up dating until I met Bill. Of course I had been out on a few dates.. but never with the same person more than once. Most people think that they would want to know what someone else is thinking about.. but take it from me, there are some things that you just don't want to know about a person. Now, for the first time in my life I am actually able to be around someone and listen to only what they want me to know. It's nice.

I let my thoughts drift to Bill. I can tell that there is now a distance between us. So much has happened the past few days, I don't know what to think of it all. I care about him and I know that he cares about me, but I don't like how possessive he is sometimes. I still can't believe that he told me he shouldn't have allowed me to help Godric. I'm twenty-six years old, for heavens sake! I have been making my own decisions for a long time, and just because we are now dating.. that is not going to change. Gran always raised me to be an independent woman, and it's something that I pride myself on. Bill is just going to have to come to terms with it, that's all there is to it. And if he can't... well I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it.

Walking back through the lobby toward the elevators, I take in as much of the big city as I can from the confines of the hotel. This is a whole different world from what I'm used to. Things never seem to slow down. It is nice for a change, but it would be exhausting to live here all of the time. It makes me miss Bon Temps. I guess the old saying is right.. there is no place like home.

I stop by my room and check to see if Bill is back from his meetings. I call his name as I walk through the suite.. but I get no answer. I guess he still hasn't finished for the evening. I notice that his travel coffin has been delivered and is sitting next to the coffee table in the small living area, our plane tickets lying atop it. I go ahead and pick the tickets up and stick them into my purse, knowing that I will have to be the one to take care of getting us checked in, in the morning. I hope that there is somewhere nearby that Jason and I can spend the afternoon tomorrow.. I really don't want to have to spend the day in Shreveport's small airport if I can help it.

Looking at my watch, I see that it is now almost three am. I should really try to get some sleep, I know.. but my mind is whirling. The small confines of the suite seem suffocating and I decide that I want to get some fresh air. I grab the bag with Godric's shirt in it, along with my purse and slip out of the room and down the hallway. I am still not sure if I will see Eric tonight.. but I bring the bag with me just in case I do.

The think about going out to the hotel's courtyard.. but decide that I would rather go to up to the rooftop. Even with what I witnessed there this morning, there is something peaceful about the small patch of concrete over looking Dallas. I knew if I spent some time there that it would help me clear my head.. and it would also give me a chance to say one final goodbye to Godric, and to offer up a prayer for his soul.

I take the elevator up to the top floor and walk down the hallway to the stairwell. As I open the door to the roof, I am surprised by the unexpected chill in the air. I didn't think about how tall this building was.. and that the air would be cooler at this altitude. I wish I would have remembered to bring my sweater with me.. but I decide to just deal with it because I don't want to go all the way back to my room to grab it.

I walk up the last few steps on the little platform and turn the corner. I immediately see a tall figure standing at the edge of the roof, looking out at the night lit skyline, shoulders slumped forward. Even though I can't see his face.. I know that it is Eric. Once again I find myself wondering if I am intruding on him, like I had thought this morning when I had first knocked on his suite door. For a moment I think about turning and going back inside before he notices me, but decide that maybe he could use someone to talk to.. or maybe he might need a shoulder to lean on.

I know that he is saying a final goodbye to Godric and thinking of what had happened here at dawn. As hard as it was for me to witness Godric's sacrifice.. I can't even begin to fathom how hard all of this must be on his child. I remember his tear stricken face from this morning and I find it hard to believe now that I had ever thought Eric was heartless, incapable of feeling emotion. I am still upset with him over a lot of things.. and I will deal with him on those matters later... but right now I just want to be there for him.

I slowly walk across the rooftop to stand beside him. Before I know it, I take his hand into mine and give it a small squeeze. After a few moments, I feel a gentle squeeze back and look up. Eric is looking down at me with a soft smile on his tear streaked face.

"Well hello again." He quietly said.

"Hi Eric, I hope I'm not intruding. I just wanted to come up here one more time before we leave in the morning. To say, you know.. goodbye."

He nods quickly, his adam's apple moving as he swallows. "I'm here for the same reason. I had to leave this morning, as you know.. but wanted to be here once more before heading home."

At this he turns his eyes back out over the landscape, seemingly lost in his thoughts. I follow his lead and look out into the night. The city is quite beautiful from up here, like a million twinkling Christmas lights.

A while later I feel him shift beside me. I glance up and see him looking down at me with what looks like a tender look in his eyes. "Sookie, I want to thank you for being there with him... at the end. I'm glad he wasn't alone." He says sadly.

"Your welcome, Eric. There is no place else I would have been. Besides everything else, I owe him my life. That man at the Fellowship church would have raped and killed me without a second thought. He almost did. Godric saved me just in time." I reply, thinking back to that awful moment in the church's basement.

"The bastard should be glad Godric got to him before I did." He says passionately. "There is no excuse for rape.. no matter what the circumstances. And all in the name of God." he finishes, a definite bitter tone to his voice.

"No Eric, that wasn't in the name of God. That didn't have anything to do with God. Those people at the Fellowship are insane. They have allowed their hatred and bigotry to twist the Bible into something unrecognizable. I'm sure that God is ashamed of them all." I answer, looking up into his blue eyes.

At that a cold breeze whips around the rooftop and I'm unable to suppress my shudder. Eric looks down and takes in my appearance. "You are cold. There isn't enough to that dress to keep you warm up here." He says as he shrugs out of his leather jacket. "Here, put this on. It will keep you warm." He slips the jacket over my shoulders.

I pull my arms into the sleeves and thank him. He is right, it is warm. "Thank you. I forgot to bring my sweater up with me when I left the room."

He nods again and goes back to looking out into the night. While he is not looking at me, I take the time to really look at him. Every since my dream the other night, I have found it hard to maintain his gaze. I've never been one to blush easily.. but I sometimes feel my face flush with heat when he stares at me. His eyes are such a piercing crystal blue, it's as if he can see down into my soul.

But looking at him here in the night, I notice that he really is a striking man. Even with his modern clothing.. it's not too hard to imagine him a thousand years ago, leading his army into battle. I find myself wondering about his human life, whether he had a family.. a wife and children. What all he must have had to leave behind when he joined Godric in the night. I can't imagine the adjustment that must have been. Things were a lot different back then.. I'm sure it was much harder to blend in during the night and to hide from the sun during the day.

I wrap my jacket clad arms around myself, surrounded by the scent that is unequivocally Eric. It's soft and earthy. A good, comforting smell, mixed with a hint of his cologne. It's the smell of a survivor, someone who has seen more than I can ever imagine. Someone who is a strong leader.. but who also can show emotion.

"Sookie?" he softly asks.. shaking me out of my thoughts. "Do you really believe what you said earlier today about your God? About the forgiveness?"

I nod at him. "Of course I do. I believe with all of my heart that Godric has moved on to a better place. Somewhere he is at peace."

He looks down at me sadly. "I hope that you are right. It's easier to think of him being happy.. than to just cease being at all."

I reach out and wrap my arm around his waist. "I know it does. That was the only thing that got me through my Gran's death.. and my parents. I don't think I would have made it through if I thought that they were just gone."

"You have had much grief in your short life, Sookie."

"Yes, I have. But it's made me the person that I am today. Plus like I said, I don't feel like they are truly gone. I still talk to my Gran all the time. Whenever I feel I need guidance, I pull out her picture and talk to her. It helps." I tell him.

"I'm glad you have that comfort." he says quietly. "Unfortunately, I have nothing like that of Godric. Nothing besides my memories."

"Yes you do!" I exclaim, handing him the little black bag containing the only thing remaining of his Maker. "I thought you might want this, so before I left from up here this morning I picked it up and brought it with me." I explained.

He took the bag from me and reached inside, pulling out the cream colored shirt. "This is what he was wearing." He said incredulously, pulling the shirt up to his face and inhaling his father's scent. A small sob escaped him and a red tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you Sookie. This memento means a lot. I will treasure it always."

Reaching up, I cupped his face and wiped the tears from his face with my thumb. "Your welcome, Eric." I softly say as he reaches down and gives me a tight hug.

After a moment we break apart and he puts the shirt back into the little black bag. He looks down at me and says, "I don't deserve your kindness. But I am thankful for it."

I let a small laugh escape me as I respond, "No you really don't. But don't think you are off the hook with the other stuff, mister! Not by a long shot! We will talk about all of that another time, you have my word!"

He gives me a small smirk and a wink as he says, "I would expect nothing less."

We stay there for a while longer and my weariness has become more pronounced. I sway a bit on my feet and let out a small yawn, looking down at my watch. It is a quarter to five. I have to be ready to leave at seven.. so I know that I need to go grab a little bit of sleep.

He notices my fatigue and says, "You need to rest. May I walk you back down to your suite?"

I nod at him and we turn to leave the rooftop. When we are almost at the stairs, I turn around and look back over at the roof one more time. I softly whisper, "Goodbye Godric, may God bless you and give you peace."

Eric squeezes my hand softly and looks back over at the roof himself, saying something in a language I'm sure hasn't been spoken in centuries. I didn't need to understand the words to know that he too was saying one last goodbye.

We turn and walk down the stairs hand in hand.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N -- I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be a little shorter.. but they will get longer again.

-JennyBoop


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie's POV

Eric and I walk back down the hotel's corridor toward our separate suite's wordlessly, each lost in our own thoughts. We haven't spoken since we left the rooftop, since we said our last goodbyes to Godric.. but the silence between us is comfortable. As we reach the end of the hallway and come upon my door, I stop and look up at him.

"Thanks for walking me back, and for letting me use your jacket." I tell him, taking off the warm leather garment, handing it back to him.

He shrugs back into the coat and inhales. "Mmm.. well it smells nice now." He said, giving me a wink.

I can feel my face flush a little as I try to jokingly play off his words. "Scent ala Sookie, take that Chanel Number 5!"

He raises one blonde eyebrow and peers down at me, giving me a huge grin. "You have no idea.. we could make a fortune bottling you."

I laugh, unsure of how to answer him. I'm still not sure how to take a lot of what he says. So instead of replying, I unzip my purse, looking in to retrieve my electronic key card. I look back up at him and smile, "Well I need to get some sleep, I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Indeed you do. I hope you enjoy our flight. Are you, Bill and your brother heading back to Bon Temps right after dusk?" He questions.

"That's what Bill told me earlier. Hopefully Jason and I can find somewhere to hang out during the afternoon." I answer.

"My town has a lot to offer, Sookie. I'm sure you and your brother wont have any problems finding something to do to occupy a few hours. I will be moved back to Fangtasia as soon as we land in the morning, so I unfortunately will not be there to see you before you leave Shreveport." He softly says.

At this he reaches down and lightly traces the line of my jaw with his fingers, an unreadable expression on his face. "Sweet dreams, Sookie. I'm sure I will see you again soon." He says and then turns and strides back down the hallway.

I watch him as he walks away from me, my eyes following his form until he turns around the corner out of sight. I slip my key into the door, waiting on the little electronic beep that will gain me entrance. Entering the suite, I drop my purse onto the little table in the entryway and slip out of my shoes.. intending to head to the bedroom to get a little sleep before it's time to leave.

"Finally back I see." I jump a little at the sound of Bill's voice. "Did you and Eric have a nice evening?" He says with a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

Not wanting to get into another argument with him, I mentally count to ten and then calmly reply. "I had a nice evening, yes. Jason and I spent some time together and I ran into Eric a little bit ago. How was your evening?"

"Monotonous. The meetings seemed never ending." He responded.

"Well at least tomorrow we are heading home, maybe things can get back to normal." I tell him. "But right now I need to go get some sleep if I'm going to be able to function in the morning."

"Yes, it is quite late. The airline personnel will come to get me in the morning and there will be a car out front for you and your brother. They will also take our luggage. The only thing you will need to do is go by the hotel lobby before you leave. You need to sign for our room charges and turn our key cards back in." He reminds me.

"Okay Bill, well goodnight then." I tell him. He stands up to come over and give me a hug and I wrap my arms around him in return. Almost as soon as it began, he shoves away from me, a look of disgust on his face. I'm not sure what has caused this reaction and I look at him questionly.

"You _reek_ of him. It's unbearable." He says, shaking his head and moving away from me. "Go shower. Your stench is unacceptable." He demands.

The shock is evident on my face as I struggle to find the words to answer him. "I will most certainly not go shower. I took a shower earlier tonight and I only have about an hour to rest before we leave. I can't believe you, Bill Compton!" I exclaim, fighting the urge to cry. I know that I did not stink, but it still seemed like that was what he was telling me, and it was embarrassing. Also infuriating. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who had changed on this trip, Bill was becoming a different person as well. I couldn't believe his rudeness towards me.

"I'm going out for a while, Sookie. I will see you tomorrow night in Shreveport." He responds over his shoulder as he leaves our room.

I stand there for a moment.. trying to take in what all has happened in the past few minutes. It's all so overwhelming and I decide that I will deal with it all later. Right now I just wanted a little rest. I walk into the bedroom and set the alarm on my cell phone for six thirty and stretch out on the large bed.

I fall into a sound sleep moments later.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N -- I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter, where Bill is starting to show his true colors. I'm anxious to get to the Eric/Sookie goodness.. but I know that I can't rush it and stay true to the characters. But know that in my story at least, it _will_ happen.. :)

I hope that you like this installment and I will try to post the next chapter sometime later today.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Eric's POV

I look down at her one last time and find that I can't resist touching her face as I bid her goodnight. Her face is warm against my cool fingers and her scent swirls around me. I hadn't been lying to her when I told her that she smelled nice. That was an understatement.. she smelled delectable. Her's was a unique scent, one that I haven't been able to fully get out of my head since that first night she came walking into Fangtasia on his arm, looking like a bright light in the middle of coal mine.

She had seemed so innocent at first, but underneath that exterior.. I can tell that she is tough. I find that I enjoy her sense of humor and her lightening quick wit. She surprises me at every turn, something that in and of itself is a treasure. A human hasn't been able to surprise me in centuries, which is part of my disdain for the lot of them. They were just there for our nourishment.. and for our amusement.

I have thought of them as being similar to ants, always building up their little hills. Scurrying around with no true purpose, other than just to keep busy. So easily exterminated. Their lives so brief and frail.

This one is different though. She has gotten under my skin. I have never wanted something like I want her. To begin with I thought that I only wanted her for a feed and a fuck or maybe a few of each.. but now that I have gotten to know her some.. I suspect that I want her for much more than that.. but how much more is still unclear to me.

I can hear that Compton is waiting for her just on the other side of the door, and I'm sure he has listened to every word of our conversation here in the hallway. I hate to leave her in the arms of that ignorant farmer. That _mainstreaming_ poser who wouldn't know a real vampire if one bit him in the ass.

He is not worthy of her time, and most definitely not worthy of her affections. But for the time being, he is what she wants.. so I will wait. I am a patient man, and I'm convinced that one day soon she will be mine.

I look down at her once more, before I turn and walk down the hotel corridor. I can feel through our bond that she is watching me walk away and that makes me smile. I feel a tremor of excitement flow through me at the thought. She may be going back to him.. but she is thinking of _me_.

I enter my suite and walk over to the little desk by the large windows. I take a seat in the leather chair and look through the top drawer, taking a pen with the Hotel Carmilla's logo printed on it and a piece of the hotel stationary out of the drawer. I quickly write down a few lines and fold the paper... placing it inside of one of the envelopes that the hotel provided. I write her name on the outside of the envelope and stand up.

Leaving my room, I walk down into the hotel's lobby and up to the concierge desk. I double check our arrangements with Anubis Air and fill out the necessary paperwork to check out of my room. I hand the human behind the desk my black American Express card so that she can put our room charges onto it. When she hands it back to me with a smile, I nod at her and inform her that I will leave my key card on the suite's coffee table.

I hand her the small white envelope and leave instructions for it to be given to Sookie when she comes down to check out, and ask that a message be passed on to her that I wish her to not open the letter until she returns home. The human takes a small yellow piece of paper and sticks it to the front of the envelope, writing my instructions upon it. After she is finished, I nod at her and turn to leave. Her voice stops me as she calls my name.

"Mr. Northman?" She asks quietly.

"Yes?" I answer, turning back around.

"Umm.. I am going to be on my break in a couple of minutes, would you like to..." She trails off, blushing furiously. She can't seem to meet my gaze.

"Would I like to what?" I reply with a raise of my eyebrow and small smirk. As if I didn't know what she was alluding to.

"Well, I know that you are leaving in a few hours and I thought that you might want some company before then.. and maybe some breakfast." She replies, slowly gathering her nerve to look me in the eye.

I consider her offer for the briefest of moments before answering. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry right now."

She is an attractive female. Quite young with long brown curly hair. A few days ago I would have taken her up on her offer in a heartbeat.. I always enjoy sex before I rest, but tonight she wasn't who I wanted. I didn't want her scent to overtake the one that was lightly lingering to my skin and my jacket.

I could tell that she wasn't deterred, and was thinking of being a little more blunt in her desires of my attentions, so I quickly added with a pointed look, "Not for either of the things you have proposed."

She looks momentarily stunned, but quickly recovers. She stands up a little taller and with a wistful look in her eyes, she wishes me a good night. With that I turn around and walk away.

On my way to the elevators I notice Compton striding into the hotel's lounge... he sees me out of the corner of his eye and turns to give me a hard look. I give him a nod and continue on my way back to my suite.

I enter my suite and glance at the clock. The sun will be up in a little over a half hour. I deposit my key card on the table in the living area and go to stand by the windows for a bit, not really thinking much of anything. I look back over my shoulder at the coffin in the middle of the room and decide to go ahead and lay down. I climb up into the steel box and pull the lid closed over me. With the lid closed, I settle into the darkness and make myself comfortable. I inhale deeply and notice that Sookie's scent is almost overpowering in the small space.. it's almost as if she is here with me. Smiling at the thought, I close my eyes and drift off into my slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N -- I'm in a writing mood, so here is another chapter for you guys. Also, I am almost finished with the next chaper (Chapter 10) -- so it will either be up later today or tomorrow, depending on how much I get written today.

Oh, and this is my longest chapter to date.. over 3,700 words!

Once again, thank you for all of the great reviews! They make me feel great and encourage me to continue writing.

-JennyBoop

*********************************************************************************************************

Sookie's POV

I was startled out of sleep by the beeping of my cell phone, alerting me that it was now six thirty. As much as I wanted to crawl back up under the covers, I knew that I had to get up.. so I threw the blanket back and sat up on the edge of the bed. The room was light tight, and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face in the pitch blackness. I patted my way across the nightstand, looking for the switch to turn on the lamp. Locating it, I flipped it on and gave myself a moment to adjust to the light in the room.

Bill wasn't in the bed next to me, but this was no surprise. I knew that he was in the travel coffin out in the other room, waiting to be lugged into the cargo hold of the airplane. If someone had told me five years ago I would be sitting in Dallas, getting ready to get on an airplane with my un-dead boyfriend who traveled in a coffin.. I would have thought they were out of their mind. But that's exactly what I was doing. Sighing, I think about how life changes.

Forcing myself into an upright position, I hobble over to the suite's bathroom, trying to get my legs to work properly. My body is screaming at me for more sleep, but I push past it and go tend to my human needs. After I'm finished, I wash my hands and splash some cold water on my face, hoping that it will help wake me up. I go grab my small toiletry bag out of my suitcase and return to the bathroom to pull my hair up in a high ponytail. I had decided against wearing any makeup, but at the last minute dab on some light pink lip gloss.

I take in my appearance in the mirror. I'm obviously tired, seeing as my eyes are red rimmed and watery.. but other than that, I look like my normal self. It's surprising, seeing that I had almost been raped, murdered and blown up in a bomb the past couple of days. But no one would guess that by looking at me. Deciding that was a good thing, I grab my little bag and walk out of the bathroom, flipping the light off as I leave.

I walk over to the phone sitting on the table beside the sofa and dial the number for Jason's room. I would just go knock on his door, but I don't know if he is alone and that is something I don't want to see this early in the morning. Shuddering at the thought, I look around the room as I wait for him to answer the phone.

After confirming that I had indeed been correct in assuming he wasn't alone in his room, he tells me that he will be ready to leave at seven. I ask him to just come over to my room after he has said goodbye to his lady friend and gotten ready. He agrees and we end our conversation.

I go and put my shoes on and grab my purse and head back over to the sofa, pulling a nail file out of my purse to work on my nails as I pass the time. I would turn the television on, but I don't want to disturb Bill. Even though he is pretty much dead to the world.. I know that he can be woken up by noise quite easily.

Just as I am finishing up my nails I hear a knock on the door and assuming it is Jason I walk over and open the door up. Instead of Jason standing there, there is a tall red headed guy dressed in black dress pants and a crimson shirt with the Air Anubis logo on it above his heart. He has some sort of long cart with him, I guess to load the coffin onto.

"Hi Ma'am, I'm here to pick up Mr. Compton for the airline." He politely tells me.

"Sure thing, he is right over here." I tell him as I walk back into the suite. He follows behind me, pulling the cart with him. He gives me a polite nod and a smile, but I can see in his thoughts that he thinks I'm just a fang banging whore and that he hates working for vampires. I almost ask him why he works for Anubis Air if he hates vampires so much, but I manage to restrain myself from voicing my thoughts at the last second.

I decide I don't want to deal with bigotry this early in the morning, so I put on my crazy Sookie grin and pull my shields up so tight my head hurts. Luckily it doesn't take him long to get Bill loaded up, he makes quick work of strapping him onto the cart and sticking our suitcases on the little rack at the bottom. About this time Jason steps into the room, looking like he had had even less sleep than myself. Internally rolling my eyes, I guess that was probably just the case. But in any case he is in good spirits and he asks the airline guy if he needs any help.

"Nah, I think I have just about got it covered, man." The red headed bigot answers. "Ma'am, if you will just go check out at the front desk, I will get Mr. Compton loaded into the transport van. I just picked Mr. Northman up a few minutes ago. There is a car waiting for you two outside the front doors and I will meet you at the airport."

I nod back at the guy and pick my purse up. He is already pushing the cart out of the room, as Jason and I follow him. We part ways at the end of the hallway, he is taking Bill to the service elevator because the main ones aren't large enough to fit a travel coffin. With one last look at Bill, Jason and I walk down the hallway to the main elevator.

Jason looks over at me and asks, "Isn't that weird for you Sook? To have your boyfriend loaded up in a coffin? I just can't get used to it."

"It is a little odd, I know. But it's the only way for them to safely travel. You get used to it." I reply back at him.

He nods at me and lets the topic drop. We make idle chit chat as we walk through the hotel, up to the front desk. There is a pretty brown haired girl behind the counter and she comes right over when we step up.

"Good morning! Can I help you?" She asks us with a smile.

"Good morning! My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I need to check out of my room please." I tell her as I hand her our room cards.

Her eyes widen a fraction and she gives me an appraising look. "Certainly, Miss Stackhouse. One moment please." She moves over to the computer terminal, her manicured fingers flying over the keyboard. After a moment she takes several pieces of paper out of a printer next to her and walks back over to where we are waiting.

"I need you to sign here and here." She says as she points out the places on the paper that require my signature.

"Mr. Northman came by and paid for the room charges earlier, but there was an additional charge billed to your room after he paid. That will need to be covered by you before you leave." She stated.

I tried to think over what the additional charge could have been this morning, but I was drawing a blank. I knew that I hadn't ordered anything. "I'm not sure what charge you are speaking of, can you please look it up for me?" I politely ask her.

"Certainly, I have it right here." She said as she looked over some of the paperwork in front of her. "Here it is. Female human donor, O positive. Ordered by a Mr. William Compton at five forty-seven this morning." She told me, showing me the order form in front of her.

You could have knocked me over with a feather. I wasn't sure if I felt hurt or angry. I quickly settled on both. I would have expected this from Eric, he made no qualms about feeding from humans.. but from Bill?! He had told me many times that he no longer fed from humans, that the only live blood he ingested was the small amount he took from me after sex. He mainly lived on True Blood. Or so I had thought.

I gulped and quickly tried to compose myself. "What is the charge that is owed?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"The donor's fee is three hundred and fifty." She replied, looking at the paper in front of her.

I mentally calculated how much money I had left in my bank account. I hadn't paid the electric bill this month, so I should have enough in there to cover it. But believe me, Bill _would_ pay me back. I refuse to pay for this. Trying to keep up my calm facade, I take out my checkbook and fill out a check and hand it to her. She takes it and my drivers license and makes a copy for their files then hands me my license back.

"That should do it, here is your receipt for the donor.. and the other paperwork from your room." She says handing me a small stack of papers. I fold them and slip them into my purse and thank her. Turning around, I start to leave when she says.. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Northman left something for you here at the desk this morning."

Surprised, I turn around and see that she is holding out a small white envelope. She hands it to me and I can see my name wrote on the front of it in a beautiful, thick script.

"He also asks that you not open it until you return home this evening." With a wink she adds, "That Mr. Northman sure is a looker! I tried to talk him up earlier today, but unfortunately he wasn't interested in my offer." She said with a forlorn look on her face.

I could see her thinking about her exchange with Eric and found myself surprised that he had turned her down. She was pretty and quite willing. Plus she wasn't offering to charge him.. like what had happened with Bill. No this would have been a willing and active participant. And Eric was obviously a very virile and active man. But who knows, maybe she wasn't his type or maybe he had already found another partner for the morning. Unexpectedly I felt a small rush of anger at the thought of it.. but quickly stamped it down. I try to clear my head of these thoughts and focus on the day ahead.

I wasn't sure what to say to her, so I just nodded and gave her a small smile. "Well thank you for all your help this morning, but we must be on our way." I tell her as I turn to Jason and motion for him to follow. We walk out into the sunny morning and get into the black limo that is waiting for us.

Jason can tell that something is wrong by the look on my face and he asks, "Sook, what is it? I can tell you are about to cry.. but I don't know what's going on."

I shake my head and say. "It's nothing, Jason. Just something I'm going to have to talk with Bill about later, that's all." I sigh and look out the window of the moving car. "I really wish we didn't have to wait in Shreveport all day. I just want to go home." I say sadly.

Jason looks at me, taking in my emotional state and says. "Well why don't we just rent a car and go on home? Bill can drive over this evening after he wakes up."

"That would be wonderful, Jason.. but I just can't afford a rental car right now." I reply.. still looking out the window.

"I didn't mean for you to pay for it! I will cover the cost of the car, and you can cook me dinner one night soon to pay me back." He says hopefully.

I look back at him and smile. "Sounds good. Just let me know later in the week what you want and I will make it for us."

He gives me his big dopey grin and I can see in his mind that he is thinking of all the things that he wants me to make for him. I smile inwardly at his enthusiasm.. maybe we should make this a weekly thing.. getting together and having dinner. Just the Stackhouse's. He was right, we were all that were left of our line.. and we needed to be good to one another.

The rest of the ride quickly passes and before I know it we are in the air and on the way home. The stewardess offers me a drink and I get an orange juice. I sip on it while I look out the airplane window. Everything looks so tiny from up here.. it really makes you notice just how small you are in the big scheme of things.

Jason is watching the in flight movie.. and I try to join him.. but I just can't concentrate on the film. I decide to just close my eyes and apparently I fell asleep because the next thing I know, he is shaking me.. telling me that we are about to land.

I sit my seat back up and buckle my seat belt as I feel us start dropping in altitude. Within a few moments we are landing on the runway and pulling into Anubis' hanger. They load out the coffins first. There are eight in addition to the two that are with us. There are several people working on getting all of the coffins unloaded. When everything calms down, they finally unlock the airplane door and tell us that we can debark the plane. I grab my purse and step into the warm, humid Louisiana air.

Jason tells me he is going to go see about getting a rental car and I walk over to the Anubis Air desk to inform the person there that I'm going to be leaving before Bill. He asks me if I would like to leave a note and I decline, asking him to just let Bill know that my brother and I decided to go home early and that I would talk to him again soon. The guy behind the counter agrees and I hand him Bill's suitcase, then I walk back over to wait for Jason.

As I wait I watch all of the activity going on around me. There are people moving the carts carrying the coffins and luggage to different areas of the small hangar. I notice one extra long coffin go by that has a nameplate on it that says **E. Northman**. I watch as a dark haired man loads it up into a van. He turns to grab some luggage and stows it in the back of the van as well, then closes it up securely. I guess he is the guy that is taking Eric back to Fangtasia. I watch him wave to a couple of people in the hangar and hop into the drivers seat and drive away.

By this point Jason is walking back over toward me, holding up a set of car keys. "Ready to go, Sis?" He calls out as he reaches down beside me to grab my bags.

"Very, lets go!" I exclaim as I follow him through the small airport and out into the parking lot. He walks over to a red Honda and unlocks the trunk. After stowing my bags, we hop in the car and take off. Jason wants breakfast, so we stop at a McDonalds and grab a biscuit and coffee. We decide to just eat in the car and soon we are on the way home.

The drive is very enjoyable. It's been a while since I have been in a car with Jason and I forgot how much fun it can be. We crank up an old Southern Rock station and soon we are belting out 'Sweet Home Alabama' along with the radio. After several more songs and lots of laughter we are almost home. Pulling onto Hummingbird Lane I sigh at how glad I am to be home. Looking down into my purse, trying to find my house keys I hear Jason exclaim.. "What the hell? When did you do this?"

"Do what?" I asked, looking up. What I saw literally took my breath away. Where once there was an old pot holed gravel driveway was now a gorgeous paved one. There were little lights that lined both sides of the drive and concrete planters filled with fresh flowers. As we made our way up towards the old farmhouse I noticed that the driveway circled around and that there was a small parking area next to the back porch as well. I didn't know what to think.

"You didn't do this?" Jason asked, a confused look on his face.

"I could never afford this, Jason! You know that." I said, equally as confused.

"Well I wonder who did. You got any ideas?" He asked.

At that I remembered what the lady at the hotel had told me this morning when she handed me the little envelope. 'Don't open until you get home'. Eric! I thought. I reached back down into my purse and grabbed out the little envelope, tearing the back of it open and pulling out the folded note inside.

_**My dear Sookie,**_

_**If you have done as I asked and are opening this when you return home then you have no doubt saw my surprise.**_

_**I heard you tell Bill the other day that you needed a new one, and this was something I wanted to do for you.**_

_**I hope that it is to your satisfaction. I used my personal landscaper and gave him a few ideas on what I thought you might like.**_

_**Please enjoy my small token of gratitude for the kindness you have shown me.**_

_**I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Be well,**_

_**-E**_

"Oh My God" I exclaim, looking up from the letter. Jason, curious to find out what I had learned grabbed the note from my hands and started reading. When he was finished he just looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well I'll be damned. Is that from the Viking?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess it is." I answer, looking around at the driveway. I know that I should be angry that he did this behind my back.. but I'm finding it hard to be anything but awed at the moment. I never thought my yard would look so beautiful.

"And this is a small token? I wonder what he thinks a big one is?" Jason asked me laughing.

I look over at him. "I don't want to know." I say softly.

"Well he has good taste, that's for sure. This looks real nice, Sook." he said looking around at everything.

I get the letter back from Jason and stick it and the envelope back in my purse and get out of the Honda. Jason is around at the trunk getting my suitcase out. Together we walk up the front steps and enter the old farmhouse.

I offer him something to drink, but he declines.. telling me that he just wants to go home and get some sleep. I walk him back over to the front door and we hug for a few moments. I remind him to let me know about dinner later in the week and wave as he walks back to the rental car. Closing the door, I lean my back against it and sigh.

I have no idea what to think about Eric's gift.. but decide that at the moment all I want to think about is sleep. I make sure the door is locked up securely and walk back to my bedroom. I slip my sundress up over my head and trade it for a light weight cotton nightgown. Laying my dress over a chair in my room, I walk back over to the bed.. turning down the sheets and crawling in. I don't think my head had even hit the pillow before I was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N -- I just finished watching tonight's episode of True Blood. I loved the beginning, but was a bit disapointed to find that it was a dream. Although it looks like next week we will be getting more of our favorite Viking! :)

Hope you like this next chapter..

*************************************************************************************************************

Sookie's POV

The sun is low over the horizon as I wake up. I stretch and sit up on the edge of the bed, wondering what the night will bring tonight. I know that Bill is going to be angry when he wakes up and finds that I have already come home without him, but I just can't seem to make myself care. I'm still too hurt at his actions this morning.. from his hostility toward me, to his going out and buying a whore. And that's how I saw what did. I don't know if he actually had sex with the girl or not, but I know that for a vampire, feeding and sex are closely linked. There _can_ be one without the other, but more often than not.. that isn't the case.

I know that he was angry that I had spent a little time with Eric over the last couple of days.. but that still gives him no right to go out and betray me. And it was a betrayal. I think I would feel differently if he fed from humans on a normal basis.. but he doesn't. In fact he prides himself on the fact that he main streams. No, what he did this morning was to get back at me for having Eric's scent on me. It didn't matter that his scent was on me because I was cold and Eric kindly gave me his jacket to wear. Bill didn't care what the reason was. He was too lost in his possessive anger. He didn't care that I was just being there for Eric as a friend, that I was just showing him compassion.

I wonder if he would have even told me about his _'donor'_ if I hadn't already been informed about her this morning. I think the answer to that is more than likely, yes. I mean, he knew that I was going to be the one to check us out of hotel, and all of the charges were listed on the itemized invoice. He had to have known that I would see the list and see his order. He didn't even try to cover up his actions. The bastard didn't even use cash. He charged it to the room, expecting Eric to pay for it.

Maybe that was why he did it.. to hurt me. He had to know how it was going to make me feel when I found out about it. He just didn't care. Maybe he didn't care about me like I thought he did.. I mean, would you hurt someone you are supposed to be in love with like that?

I feel my eyes fill with tears at these thoughts. I know that he will come over here after he drives over from Shreveport and I know that it's not going to be a happy visit. We have a lot of things to talk about.

Looking out the window, I see the last rays of the sun slipping behind the blanket of night. He would be waking soon.. and then he would be on his way back to Bon Temps. I decide that I need to get showered and changed before he gets here, and I walk into the bathroom off of my bedroom to start getting ready.

After spending almost a half hour under the wonderful hot water of my shower, I feel almost back to normal. I even take the time to slather myself with lotion. I hadn't had time to do that in Dallas and my skin was starting to show the signs of my neglect. I rubbed the lavender smelling lotion into all of the skin that I could reach and then set about blow drying my hair.

After I got finished with my hair I walked back into my bedroom, going up to my closet and pulling out my most comfortable pair of jeans and a light blue cotton shirt. I grab a matching light blue bra and panty set from my dresser and get dressed. Leaving my feet bare, I walk back up the hallway toward the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

I look through my kitchen cabinets and fridge trying to find something that looks appetizing. There really wasn't much to choose from. Sighing, I realize that I need to go to the grocery store sometime soon. Looking in the freezer, I find a grilled chicken Lean Cuisine that looks like it will be decent. I pop it in the microwave and set about making a pitcher of sweet tea.

Once the tea is finished brewing, I fill a glass with ice and pour myself some of the sweet liquid. There is nothing like sweet tea.. it's my weakness. Taking a large sip, I go over and take my dinner out of the microwave and take it over to the table. I quickly finish my meal and throw away the trash. I refill my glass and walk back through the kitchen into the living room.

I plop down on the ancient floral sofa and grab the cordless phone from its cradle dock along with a pad and pen from the end table. I turn the phone on and dial information. The operator finds the number I requested and I copy it down on my little pad. I look down at the ten numbers for a few moments and then decide it's now or never. I quickly punch in the numbers and hit the send key.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." A girl answers.

"Hi, may I please speak with Eric Northman?" I politely ask her.

She reply's, "The Master is busy right now and can't be disturbed. Want to leave a message?"

"Sure." I tell her. "If you would just please let him know that Sookie Stackhouse called and wanted to thank him for his gift, I would appreciate it."

"I'll tell him." She says and then I hear a click and realize that she has already hung up on her end.

'Well goodbye to you, too.' I think with a trace of annoyance. Gran always raised me to say goodbye before hanging up on a call and it irks me to no end when other people don't offer the same courtesy.

I replace the phone back on its dock and put the pad and pen back into the little drawer. Standing up, I take another sip of my iced tea before sitting it on the little end table beside the sofa. I walk back across the living room to pick up my suitcase from where it is still sitting by the door. I take it down the hallway and into my bedroom and lay it on my bed, taking my clothes out and putting them into a little pile on the bed. After I finished emptying it out, I put it back up into it's normal place on the top shelf of my closet and walk into the bathroom to get my towel and washcloth from my earlier shower. I grab them, along with all of my clothes from Dallas and take them out to the back porch and load them into the washer. Just as I am turning the machine on, I hear a knock on my front door. I am almost positive that it's Bill.

I take a deep breath and start heading back through the house. I open the front door and see Bill standing there in the moonlight. I move aside to let him come in and I softly close the door behind him. He walks past me and enters the living room, taking a seat on the floral sofa. I enter the room a second later and take a seat in my Gran's chair. For a moment we just look at one another and then he takes an unnecessary breath and speaks.

"I was displeased when I woke tonight and found that you had already left, Sookie. I thought that we were going to drive back together tonight."

I steel myself for the coming conversation and reply. "I just wanted to get home Bill. Jason rented a car and we headed back. I left word with the airline to inform you as soon as you woke up tonight."

"They told me. But I still wasn't happy about it." He said pointedly.

"Well there are a lot of things that have happened in the past few days that I'm not happy about, Bill. It's just the way things go." I say, looking him square in the eyes.

"Oh really?" He says, and with a challenging look, continues.. "What things are you speaking of?"

Never one to back down from a challenge, I meet his eyes and say pointedly, "Well the way you have unfairly accused me of betraying you several times is one thing, and another is the fact that I had to write a check for three hundred and fifty dollars today for your morning whore is another."

Earlier I had wondered if he hadn't wanted me to find out about his donor, but I didn't have to wonder any longer.. his next response cleared it up for me.. "That should not have been any of your concern. The cost should have been covered by Eric. He was paying for our expenses. You should only have had to pick up the paperwork."

Momentarily shocked by his calm response, I try to find the words to answer him. Taking a deep breath to collect myself, I reply.. "Well I'm sure he would have if you would have ordered her sooner. But he had already paid for all of the expenses by then."

I look down at my hand's, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "I am going to need that three hundred and fifty dollars back from you. I don't have that kind of money to throw away, especially not on a prostitute."

He nods at me, "I will see that you get it back. But speaking of having money to throw away.. I noticed your new driveway as I came up tonight. That must have cost you a pretty penny. I thought that you were just going to put more gravel out." He says with a questioning tone to his voice.

"That was my plan, but I didn't have the driveway paved. It was that way when Jason and I returned home today." I answered him, not going into any more detail about the extravagant gift.

"Then who did it?" He asked, but continued without a response. "Ah, Eric.. I assume. The Sheriff moves quick, I see. It seems like you are already his kept whore? I thought it would have taken a while longer, but I see I was wrong." He sneered.

That did it. I had been trying to be civil to Bill.. trying to work things out. I still cared for him, even with my pain at his recent actions, but no one was going to call me a whore.

"How dare you Bill Compton!" I yelled at him, standing up in my anger. "I am not his whore or your whore for that matter. How dare you speak to me this way! I have always been faithful to you, and you know that! I can't believe the way that you have treated me the past couple of days. You tell me that I betrayed you.. when in fact it is you that has betrayed ME! Did you think that I wouldn't care that you ordered that girl, Bill? Did you think that I would just look the other way? I don't know if you just fed from her or had sex with her or both.. but no matter what, it was still cheating. I may not be the greatest catch, but I'm not desperate enough to put up with that kind of behavior, just so that I can have a man in my life!"

By this point tears are streaming down my face and my words are coming out in a shrill tone between my sobs. My legs feel weak and I sit back down in the chair, afraid that I would fall if I stood any longer.

Bill had a slightly surprised look on his face.. as if he knew that he had taken things a little too far. "Sookie.." he started, but I didn't let him finish.

"No, Bill. I can't do this right now. Too much has happened in the past few days. Things have changed.. you have changed. I just need some time to think about everything. But for right now, I don't think that we should see each other anymore." I said sadly.. still unable to stop the flow of tears making their way down my cheeks.

He looks at me, takes in my tear streaked face and sighs, putting his head into his hands. "I don't know how all of this happened, Sookie. I wish we had never stepped foot in Dallas. I knew that it was a mistake as soon as we started talking about going. I knew Eric was going to take you away from me." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Dallas didn't do this, Bill. And Eric didn't do this. You can't blame him for your words, your actions. No one forced you to talk to me the way you have, and no one forced you to cheat on me. Those were things that you decided to do." I said sadly.

"But he started this, Sookie. Can't you see that? He tricked you into taking his blood and turned you against me."

I interrupted him with, "Yes he did trick me. And that was wrong, and I have not forgiven him for that. But Bill, he didn't turn me against you.. in fact he has never said a bad word about you to me. It has been you who has done nothing but speak bad about him."

"He is bad news, Sookie. I don't know why you wont see that. He is like poison. Just the same as he poisoned our relationship, he will destroy everything else in your life." He says, looking in my eyes.

"This isn't about Eric, Bill. This is about us. You and me, and what I thought we had together. I thought that what we had was special. I thought that you loved me." I said through my tears.

"I do love you, Sookie. But you have to remember that I am Vampire. I have needs."

"I know that you are a vampire, Bill. But that doesn't excuse anything that has happened. And as far as having needs? Is that what I should expect from you? Every time something comes up and I can't spend an evening with you.. that you will go find someone else? That's not love, Bill.. that's nothing close to love."

I take a deep breath, trying to find the strength to continue.. "I may just be a human, Bill.. but I have needs too. And one of those needs is being able to trust that my boyfriend wont cheat on me the first time we have a disagreement. I deserve more than that."

With that I stood up and walked over to the front door. "I need time to think, Bill. I would like you to please leave now."

He stands up and walks over to where I am waiting and looks at me.. "I will leave if that is what you desire, but know that I do love you, Sookie.. and I'm not giving up on us."

I open the door and he walks through it, out into the night. I watch him walk across the yard, heading for the cemetery between our houses. When he disappears into the trees, I close and lock the door. My tears start up again and I walk down the hallway to my bedroom. I turn off the lights and crawl up onto my bed, hugging my pillow to me tightly, my sobs shaking the entire bed frame. I don't know how long I lay there, sobbing for myself and for the loss of my first love.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric's POV

I wake as the sun goes down, still enveloped in Sookie's scent. It's quite pleasant, even if it's nothing compared to waking up with the real thing. It had been centuries since I had allowed a human to sleep next to me during the day, never trusting someone enough to let them near me when I'm at my most vulnerable. But I had found myself completely at ease laying next to her. In fact I had enjoyed it immensely.

I think back to the other evening when I awoke to her warm body curled up into my side, deep in her slumber, her hair spread across my chest. She had looked so beautiful in her sundress, but I knew she would have looked even more beautiful wearing nothing at all. I felt myself stirring below just at the thought of it.

I shake myself out of that train of thought.. knowing that if I kept it up, I wouldn't be able to get anything done tonight. And I knew that there would be much to do.. after being gone for several days. I can imagine the stack of paperwork that is waiting for me in my office. The duties of a Sheriff are never ending, I have to approve all new vampires who are wanting to come to my area, as well as oversee any business ventures of any of the current residents. Then there are the conflicts, both minor issues and major grievances. I'm sure I will be having many meetings in the following days, listening to all of the complaints and settling matters. I try to stay on top of everything because if not, the work piles up. The majority of the time I can take care of most problems that arise, only occasionally having to set up a tribunal with the Magister.

Then there is Fangtasia. I have to go over all profit sheets for last week, deal with payroll and take care of ordering inventory, among other things. I'm sure Pam has taken care of a lot of these matters, but I still have to give my final approval before anything is completed.

I push the secret lever to my coffin and the lid springs free. I swiftly step out of the steel box and look around my office. I was right, there are several stacks of paperwork. My child has separated them into piles. I must remember to thank her later, this will make my work easier and less time consuming.

I walk across my office and open the secret door behind the bookcase, putting my thumb on the little electronic scanner. After a moment the steel door springs open and I quickly walk down the stairs into my light tight area under the bar. There are times when I'm unable to get home before dawn and this space is handy to have. The only people who know that it even exists are myself and Pam. A vampires daytime resting place is something that must be kept secret.

I walk into the main room and flip a switch to turn on the light. I strip my clothes off and walk across the room into the attached bathroom, turning on the shower. I stand under the stream of hot water, letting the warmth seep into my cool skin. After washing both my body and my hair I step out and towel myself dry. I walk over to stand in front of the mirror and run a brush through my hair. I'm still trying to get used to the new shorter style. After a millennia of long hair, it's quite the change. I finish by slapping a small amount of cologne on and go out to get dressed. I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of black jeans and a royal blue shirt. I change into the clothes and slip a belt through the loops of my jeans. I finish up by sitting on the edge of the bed to put on some socks and my black boots. I grab my jacket and turn to leave my chamber, flipping the light off as I go.

Now back in my office, I slide the bookshelf back into place and check to be sure that everything is back in it's correct place on the shelf. Satisfied that all is well, I turn and go to my desk, slowly lowering myself into my chair. I flip my computer on, and as it is booting up, I glance at the stacks of paperwork.. reorganizing them into matters of priority.

I can hear that the bar is getting into full swing, but I'm not ready to go out yet. Enthrall the vermin, as my child calls it. It can be entertaining, but right now I'm just not in the mood. I know that I will need to make an appearance later on, but for now it can wait.

I press a button on my phone on the desk that buzzes up at the front of the bar. A girl answers, Hannah is her name.. asking what she can do for me. I tell her to have Pam come back to my office as soon as she arrives and tell her that other than that, I'm not to be disturbed. She tells me she will do my bidding and I disconnect the line.

By this time my computer is up and running and I quickly look through my personal affairs. The stock market has been good to me, and I am pleased at the return I've gotten on several of my stocks the past few days. I transfer some of those new funds into several overseas accounts and log out of the web site.

Moving my attentions to Area business, I spend the next hour or so going through the stacks of papers. Approving certain ventures, denying others, and making lists of meetings that need to be set up. I've decided to take a break, pleased at my progress through it all when a sharp knock sounds on my door. I look up and tell Pam to enter.

She is dressed out in her full club attire and I have to smile at her appearance. I know that she hates dressing this way, but it's good for business. She complains about it frequently, but I always tell her that as I have to sit out on my throne, that she too has to enthrall the vermin with her wardrobe.

We spend several minutes talking. She tells me that she is glad I'm home and I tell her that it's good to be back. We discuss what has transpired in my absence here at the bar among other things. We have one of the humans come in to move my coffin into the back storage area and once they are gone she turns around and asks me if I am hungry.

"I could eat. Find me someone out at the bar and have them come back here. Once I'm finished I will go spend some time out there." I respond to her.

"Certainly, Eric. What are you in the mood for? Blonde, brunette, or redhead?" She asks me as she turns to leave my office.

"Doesn't matter. Just make it a male." I respond to her.

She can't keep the shock off of her face, as she turns back around to gawk at me. "A male? Is that a joke?" she asks.

"Do I sound like I'm joking, Pam?" I ask her.

She just gives me an odd look and shrugs.

"Don't look at me like that, just go do as I say." I reply dryly.

She nods at me and laughs saying, "Yes, Master." as she leaves the room.

I'm as shocked as she is by my dinner request. I haven't fed from a male in many years. Normally preferring an attractive female who can satisfy both of my appetites. Possibly even several times in a night. But for some reason tonight the idea of that doesn't appeal to me.

What the hell is going on with me? I wonder to myself.

After I finish my dinner, I walk out through the bar and step up on my platform, taking a seat in my large chair. I look out over the bar, glad to see that it is filled to capacity with patrons. The bar has been very profitable lately, our yearly totals nearly triple of the previous year. Pam and I have discussed opening up another bar, and I've had Bobby out the past couple of months scouting locations. It isn't a definite plan, but it is a possibility.

I sit there for a couple of hours, watching the hordes of people who want to come and meet a vampire. A few of them have the nerve to come up and try to talk to me, I nod at a few of them, but ignore most. I'm just not in the mood tonight.

I had hoped that Sookie would have called me by now. I'm sure that she must have gotten home and noticed her driveway by now. I find myself disappointed that I haven't heard from her. After pondering it for a moment, I wonder if she might have called before sunset. I look up at Hannah and catch her gaze, beckoning her over with a flip of my hand. She rushes over and bows.

"Yes, Master?"

"Have I had any calls tonight? Possibly before sunset?" I ask her.

She looks pensive for a moment and then nods. "Yes, sir. There was a call a couple of hours ago for you. It was a girl, her name was Sookie Stackhouse I believe."

Instantly interested, I look her right in the eyes, "Why didn't you put her through to me?"

She swallows and reply's, her eyes downcast. "You told me that you weren't to be disturbed, sir. When the girl called, I told her that you weren't available and took a message."

Losing patience quickly, I ask.. "And what was the message?"

"It was brief. She just wanted to thank you for your gift." she reply's.

"That's it?" I asked, disappointed that her message was so short.

She took a moment to reply. "Well we were busy in here, so I didn't wait for any other explanation."

I let out a low growl of frustration and gave her a glare. "Hannah, if Miss Stackhouse calls again at any time. You will put her through to me _immediately_, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master. I understand. I will also tell the other employees that as well." She quickly said.

I nod at her in dismissal and look down at my watch to see that it is almost three am. It's unfortunately too late to return her call this evening, but I make a mental note to call her just after dusk tomorrow.

I go back to watching the crowd when an overwhelming sense of sadness passes through me. It is a deep, gut wrenching feeling.. and one that I'm not accustomed to. I quickly figure out that it is not coming from me, but it is coming through the bond from Sookie. What has happened to her to make her feel this way? I decide that I need to find out and I step down off of my platform and stride across the bar towards Pam. She looks up as I approach and I tell her that I'm leaving for a while. She looks at me questiongly, but doesn't ask.

I walk out into the parking lot towards my Corvette. As I near my car, I decide that it will take too long to drive to Bon Temps and decide against driving the car. I take to the air and head in the direction of Sookie's home. It doesn't take me long, no more than twenty minutes or so, but just as I'm almost there.. I feel the sadness dissipate and gather that she must have fallen asleep. I decide to continue on, for some reason I need to see with my own eyes that she is indeed alright.

I softly land in her yard, a few steps away from her bedroom window. Through our bond I can tell that she is inside and that she has in fact fallen asleep. I walk over to her window and peer in. In the moonlight, I can see her features clearly. She is lying across her bed, her head facing in my direction. Her eyes are swollen and red, and I can smell her tears even through the closed glass barrier. She is dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt, both crumpled up, as if she has been tossing and turning.

I wonder what has happened to upset her so, and I wish that I could go in and comfort her as she comforted me days ago. I hate that I cannot enter her home yet. I still have to be invited in by her, at least once. If it wasn't for that, I would slip into her room and hold her in my arms. I would soothe her tears in any way that I could. I debate knocking on her door, but decide against it because she has finally been able to fall asleep. It would be cruel to wake her up now.

I stand there outside her window for a bit longer, looking at her sleeping face and wondering how she has managed to get under my skin so deeply. She is making me feel things that I haven't felt for a long time.. if ever. I still don't know if I like it.. but I know that I'm powerless to stop how I'm feeling towards her.

Sighing, I take one last look at her, whispering.. 'sweet dreams, dear one' and then I take back up to the air, back to Shreveport.


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie's POV

The buzzing of my alarm clock pulls me out of sleep and I stretch, trying to shake myself out of my slumber. I slowly open my eyes, bracing myself for the bright morning light that is filtering in through my bedroom window. I look down and see that I'm still wearing my clothes from the night before. My eyes feel puffy and swollen and I'm not sure how long I wept last night before finally falling into a deep dream filled sleep.

As I recall my dreams from the night before, I feel my face flush with color and I'm glad that no one else can see what I had dreamed of. Once again, my dreams were of Eric. This dream was similar to the one previous one I had about him.. but it was way more explicit. The setting for this fantasy hadn't been the Hotel Carmilla as it was a few days ago, but this time it was set here in my own house.. in my own bed.

He had been so kind, loving and attentive. His long cool fingers stroking my warm skin as he whispered loving words into my ear. He was gloriously nude, his pale skin seeming to glow in the moonlight filled room, and his blue eyes were smoldering down at me as he told me how beautiful I was, and how much he wanted me.

His perfect lips kissed and teased their way all along my body until I thought that I couldn't stand it anymore, and when I tried to squirm away, he looked down at me, slightly shaking his head and whispering, "I'm no where near finished with you yet, my lover."

And he was right, he was no where near finished with me. Some of the things we had done with one another were things that I have certainly never done before in my limited sexual experience. These were things I have only read about in the smutty romance books that I love to read, but it had been so much better than I could have imagined. Eric was so much better.. and I briefly wondered if the real thing would be anywhere near as wonderful and erotic as my dream had been.

A tingling warmth was coursing it's way through my body, centering at the core of me as I replayed the dream in my head. Shaking my head, I try to steer my thoughts away from the dream, away from Eric. Thinking this way wouldn't do me any good. Locking the fantasy back into a corner of my mind, I get up out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I strip down and hop into the shower, leaving the water a little cooler than normal.

A half hour later I'm showered and dressed in my Merlotte's outfit. I quickly make my bed up and head out of the bedroom. I silently plod through my house and walk out onto the back porch to load my clothes from the washer into the dryer. I had neglected to do this last night after Bill had left.

Thinking of Bill made my heart ache. I can't believe what all has happened to us in just a few short days. Every time I think that things can't get any worse.. somehow they do. I'm still stunned at some of the things that he said to me last night. He had been so cold, so cruel. But I hadn't been joking when I told him that I wasn't desperate enough to look the other way at his behavior. I have spent twenty six years alone and I think I've been doing okay. Plus it may make life a little easier, and surely make it more uncomplicated. The sex and the companionship had been nice, I must admit.. but I could live without those things.

My life was so much calmer before he walked into Merlotte's that night.. before I had gotten a first class ticket into the Vampire world. I have always been open minded, hell it would make me a hypocrite if I wasn't, what with my little _gift_ and all... but it seemed that the more open minded I became, the more I saw that scared me. I was tired of people trying to kill me, trying to hurt me. I just wanted my boring, uneventful life back.

But could I ever really go back? Somehow I doubted it. And if I was honest with myself, there was a small part of me that didn't really want things to go back to the way that they were before. I was lonely before... and I felt like a freak. Most people thought that I was crazy or just plain weird, and while I had came to terms with that years ago, it didn't make it any easier.

Spending time with vampires made me feel more normal, as weird as it sounds. And while many of them scare the living daylights out of me.. there were a few that I genuinely liked. Bill of course had been one that I liked.. well loved. Pam fascinated me, she has such a dry sense of humor and I think that we could have become friends if given the chance. Eric was, well I don't know how I feel about Eric. He infuriates me most of the time.. but I also feel drawn to him in a way that I can't explain. He is so different from anyone that I have ever known, so self assured and cocky. He does have a good sense of humor though, and he is loyal to those that he cares about.

Finally I think about Jessica. I have come to really care for her in the short time I have known her. Her turning was so unfair, she lost everyone and everything that she knew. I like to think that I have helped her a little in her transition to her new life.. kind of like a surrogate big sister and friend. I'm glad that she has found Hoyt. He is a good guy through and through and I think that they will be good together. But still, she is so young and I know that she needs a woman in her life, someone she can come to for guidance and help. It breaks my heart to think of my not being able to be there for her anymore. Maybe I can talk to Bill about this, and see if he will allow me to continue seeing her. Even though he and I aren't together anymore.. that shouldn't mean I have to stop being there for his child.

I look at my watch and see that it is a little after eleven. I have to be at work at twelve, so if I leave now I will have time to run by the library and turn in the books that are collecting dust on my coffee table. Maybe I will have time to grab a few more while I'm there, but this time I'm going to stick to mysteries... no more smutty romance for me, I decide with a split second thought of my dream.

I sit on the sofa and put my sneakers on, making sure that they are tied tightly. Standing up I grab my cell phone, purse and the books from the table and head out the door, locking it securely. As I walk out onto my front porch and head down the steps to my car, I look out over my new driveway once more. It really is quite beautiful. The concrete planters are bursting with gorgeous, colorful flowers. Gran would have loved them. I make a mental note to pick up a gardening book at the library, I need to see how to care for the flowers.. it would be a shame to let them die due to neglect.

Getting in my car, I buckle my seat belt and am on my way. My air conditioner died last summer, so I have the windows down and I start singing along with the radio. It's a beautiful day.. not too hot, but still lots of sunshine.

I make my way through the small town and turn in at the public library. I've loved this place every since I was old enough to read. I get out of my car and walk through the double doors, inhaling the familiar scent of old books mixed with Connie the librarian's perfume. She waves hello to me and I respond in kind, dropping my old books off at the counter and heading back through the aisles of books.

I spend about twenty minutes looking through the volumes, finally settling on three new mysteries and two books on gardening. I make my way back up to the counter and check out the books. Connie and I spend a moment chatting, and soon I'm back in my car on the way to Merlotte's.

As I pull into the bar's parking lot, I notice that it's almost empty. I hate working the day shift.. the tips are horrible. But I'm glad for the work in any case. Sam is a good boss and he was understanding when I told him last week that I had to go out of town at the last minute. He doesn't approve of me spending time with vampires, but he cares about me.. so he try's to keep his opinions to himself.

I pull around to the back employee's lot and park my car. I take a second to check my appearance in the rear view mirror and hurry into the building. Stowing my purse in the little cubby hole in Sam's office, I grab my apron and walk out to the front of the bar.

Sam is behind the bar and smiles when he see's me enter. "Afternoon, Cher. Did you have a good trip to Dallas?"

I smile back at him and reply. "Hey Sam! It was ok, but I'm glad to be home." I respond as I walk behind the bar to start setting up for my shift.

The afternoon passes by slowly, just the normal trickle of people in and out. Ordering the same things that they always do. At about five things start to pick up, and before I know it the bar is packed. Arlene and I are slinging food and drinks as fast as we can and I have my shields up tight so that I can concentrate and not make mistakes.

Several hours pass and I look over to see Jessica and Hoyt at one of the booth's in my section. I pull out my order pad and pen and move over to see to them.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" I say, smiling at the young couple.

"Hey Sookie, I'll just have a B Neg, if you have it." Jessica reply's.

I nod at her and look to Hoyt. "Sweet tea, please." He responds with a smile.

"Coming right up!" I say over my shoulder as I head to the bar.

Tara is swamped, so I just walk behind the bar over to the fridge that holds the cold drink mixers and the True Bloods. Locating a B Neg bottle, I unscrew the cap and pop it in the microwave as I set out to make Hoyt's glass of tea. When the microwave dings, I place both drinks on my tray and grab a couple of little napkins. Walking back over to the booth, I set both drinks down and ask them if they need anything else. Hoyt shakes his head, no.. and I turn to Jessica. She looks at me with a sad look in her eyes and asks, "Sookie what happened after we left Dallas? I saw Bill last night and he seemed really upset. He wouldn't tell me what happened. And he wasn't at home when I got up tonight."

I give a sad sigh and look over at the young, red haired girl. 'I can't really get into all of it Jessica. It's personal, I hope that you understand."

She gives me a nod, but then asks, "But you are okay right? You and Bill are ok?"

I can feel the tears try to leave my eyes, but I quickly blink them back. "I am ok. But Bill and I aren't seeing each other anymore right now." I say sadly.

She looks shocked and it's a moment before she reply's. "I'm so sorry Sookie. I didn't know. Does that mean that you wont be coming over to see me anymore?"

I can see that she is saddened at the thought of losing her only girlfriend and I quickly reassure her. "Jessica, just because Bill and I aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that I'm not your friend. You can come over and see me anytime you like, I promise. Okay?" I say as I reach over and give her hand a small squeeze.

She nods and I hear Hoyt say, "I'm sorry about you and Vampire Bill, Sookie. Hopefully y'all with get everything worked out real soon."

I tell him thank you and give him a small smile. I ask them once again if they need anything and then I get on my way back to my other tables.

The rest of the night is uneventful. I look at my watch and see that it's almost time for me to go home. I finish up with the rest of my tables and quickly stock my area for tomorrow. Waving goodbye to Sam, I walk back into his office.. taking off my apron and grabbing my purse from it's little cubby. I reach in and grab my keys and walk out the back door of the bar.

As I step out of the bar I notice that there is a red corvette parked beside my old yellow car. Leaning up against the corvette is Eric, his muscular arms crossed across his chest and one leg hooked over the other one at the ankle. He is dressed in all black and is wearing a wide grin. His blonde hair seems to sparkle in the moonlight.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" I ask as I approach him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for you." He responds drolly.

"Well I can see that.. but what I meant is, _why_ are you here?" I say as I finally reach him.

"I just wanted to see you. Wanted to make sure you got back to Bon Temps okay." he says with a smile, and then adds. "What are your plans for tonight?"

I look up at him and try not to think about how good he looks in the night. Losing the battle with myself, I reply "I was just planning on going home and maybe watching a movie or something."

"Care if I join you? I've never been in your home." he asks.

I am momentarily stunned and unsure of how to answer. He notices my hesitation and quickly assures me, "I will be on my best behavior. You have my word."

Sighing, I think that it would be nice to have some company tonight.. something to keep my mind off of Bill and our breakup. "Okay, as long as you behave, you can come over." I say, shooting him a look.

He chuckles and it is a lovely sound. He gives me a wink and pushes himself up off his car and tells me that he will follow me back to my house. I nod and walk around him to go get into my car. Within a moment we are leaving the parking lot at Merlotte's and headed through town.

I can see his headlights in my rearview mirror and I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. My stomach is doing summersaults as we pull off the road onto my new driveway. Reminding myself to thank him for his gift, I pull around to the back of the old farm house and park my car. Turning off the ignition, I take a deep breath and step out of the car.

Here goes nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric POV

I watch her as she calms her nerves before she leaves her vehicle. I can feel a delightful mix of nervousness and excitement trickle through our bond and it seems to amplify my own feelings about the prospect of spending an evening alone with her.

I walk beside her up to her front door and wait while she unlocks the large wooden door. She enters and lays her keys on the table in the entryway. I patiently wait for her to invite me in and after a second I see that she has forgotten that I can't enter without her verbal admittance. I softly clear my throat and she turns to look at me. I give her a wide smile and say, "I can't enter your home until you wish me to."

She gives a short, nervous laugh and says, "Of course! I'm sorry, I forgot. I don't have too many vampire visitors here. Eric, will you please come in?" She asks and with this I walk over the threshold into a world that is truly Sookie.

I look around the room, taking in the old worn furniture and floral patterns. It seems peaceful here, somehow comfortable. I turn to look back at Sookie and she is locking the door and taking her shoes off.

"Would you like a True Blood, Eric? I think I have an A Neg and an O Positive in the fridge." She asks, playing her role as southern hostess well.

I normally despise synthetic blood, but I think that she may feel more at ease if I accept her offer and I find myself agreeing. "Whatever you have will be fine."

She nods and tells me to make myself comfortable as she walks into another room of her home, going to retrieve our drinks. I shrug my jacket off of my shoulders and lay it on the arm of an old rocking chair and turn to look at a wall full of photographs. Some of them are yellowed in their age, the people in them wearing clothing that has long since went out of style. I quickly overlook those, instead turning my attention to the newer photographs. The ones with crisp colors and a subject that I would much rather see.

There were many there on the wall of a little blonde haired girl. I know without a doubt that I'm seeing Sookie as a child. I find myself smiling at the photo's. There is one that is particularly cute. She can't be more than seven years of age and she is smiling at the camera.. missing both of her front teeth. I give a small chuckle and continue moving my eyes across the wall. There are school pictures and professional family portraits. In some of them she is alone and there are several where she is posing with her brother. I find that I like the candid shots best.. the ones where she seems carefree and happy.

I'm still looking at the photo's when she walks back into the room. I hear her enter and turn around to face her, my grin still on my face. "I was just enjoying your wall of pictures. You were an adorable child, Sookie."

She blushes a nice shade of red and I enjoy the view as she answers. "Thanks. My Gran was always big on taking pictures. Never wanted to miss a memory she always said." Her voice had taken on a sad tone when she spoke of her Grandmother.

"You miss her very much, I can tell." I say.

"I do. She was the best person I have ever met. She didn't deserve what happened to her." she says softly.

Unsure of what to say to make her feel better, I settle with, "Well I'm sure that wherever she is, she is proud of you."

She gives me a big smile and thanks me. She motions us over to the sofa and hands me my bottle of blood before taking her seat. I take a seat beside her on the sofa, leaving a little space between us. I can feel that she is still nervous and I want to make her more at ease.

She turns her head and looks up to meet my eyes. "So why are you really here, Eric? Bon Temps is an hour away from Shreveport, it's not like you were just in the neighborhood."

"Like I told you earlier, I wanted to see you. Plus I also wanted to give you your payment for helping me out in Dallas." I tell her, pulling an envelope out of my jeans pocket. She takes the envelope and opens it to see the check inside.

"Eric, I was only supposed to get five thousand. This check is for ten. You need to give Bill his share of the payment." She says, her eyes tearing up at the mention of Compton. I had assumed her tears last night had something to do with him, and I'm now curious to find out what happened between them. I want to ask her about it, but decide to wait and see if she will trust me with the information during our conversation.

"I didn't agree to pay Bill anything. As I remember, he said that you would take ten thousand and he would escort you to Dallas. There wasn't a fee discussed for him." I calmly tell her.

"Well I know he expects half of the money, and I really don't want to have to deal with him. So if you could please take care of it, I would appreciate it." She asks me.

I raise an eyebrow in question, and she takes my hint. "I guess you will hear about it sooner or later, so I will go ahead and tell you. Bill and I are no longer seeing each other."

"Oh." I say, trying to keep my face neutral. "This is a new development."

"Yes it is. It happened last night after he arrived back in Bon Temps." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sookie." I respond to her.

At this she gives a short laugh and something that sounds like a snort and says, "No you aren't! Come on now, I'm not stupid!"

I look back at her and say, "I didn't say I was sorry that you are no longer with him. But I am sorry for your sadness over the matter." I say softly.

"Well thank you, Eric. I just couldn't take it anymore." She says, and soon the whole sordid story comes flowing from her lips. As I listen to her painful recollections of the previous days events, I find it hard not to go across the yard up to his door and stake him myself. The bastard. How dare he treat her with such disdain. Didn't he realize what a treasure he had found in her?

In that moment, looking into her tear filled eyes, I decided that his loss was going to be my gain. I am not well versed in the present courting rituals of humans.. but I've always been a quick learner. Especially if it was something that I wanted.. and there is nothing more at this moment that I want more than her.

Wanting to soothe her tears, I gently pull her into my arms and I find myself making a soft humming sound as I rub slow circles onto her back. This seems to calm her, and soon her sobs have subsided. I am still not ready to let her go, so I just shift her in my arms and soon she is pressed up against my chest, her cheek next to my unbeating heart. I knew that if my heart could beat, in this moment it would have been racing. I felt exhilarated, yet strangely at peace.

We stay this way for a while and I would have been happy to stay this way with her all night. But she takes a deep breath and moves to sit up, so I slowly remove my arms from around her. After she has moved back into her place on the couch. She looks at me and thanks me for being there for her tonight. I let her know that it is my pleasure.

She surprises me by taking my hand and softly saying, "I also want to thank you for the driveway, Eric. It's beautiful, but it's too much."

"Nonsense." I reply. "Like I said, that is a small token of my gratitude. You sell yourself short, Sookie. You are a remarkable woman, and you deserve much."

"Thanks." She says, her eyes looking at the floor. "But you are the only one who seems to think so."

Knowing that she is talking about that bastard, Compton. I raise my hand up under her chin and gently raise her head up, so that I can look her in the eye.

"Don't spend another moment thinking about that fool, Sookie. He never deserved you. He is not worth your heartache or your tears."

At this, I slowly lean my head down toward hers, gently kissing her lips. I tell myself that I'm doing this to comfort her, and it's true, that is a part of it. But this is something I've wanted to do every since the night I met her, at Fangtasia. I lose myself in the sensation of her lips moving under mine and of her sweet scent floating in the air around us.

All too soon, she pulls back and looks up at me, "It's too soon, Eric. I need time."

I smile at her and say. "Forgive me Sookie, I couldn't help myself. I understand that you need time, and I'm willing to give you that. All I ask is that you give me a fair chance. Maybe one night soon you could come see me at Fangtasia. I would like that."

She nods at me and I decide that now would be the perfect time to leave for the evening. Even though I would like nothing more than to stay with her all night, I know that she does indeed need time to think over everything. I want to leave her wanting more, leave her thinking of me.

With this, I stand up and tell her that I know she must be tired and that she needs her rest. She stands up along with me and we slowly walk over to her front door.

"I'm sorry we didn't get around to watching the movie, Eric." She tells me as we arrive at her door.

Looking down at her, I say "That's quite alright. I very much enjoyed our evening as it was. It was nice to spend some time alone with you." At this she gives me a wide grin. Smiling back at her, I think to add... "Although if you wish to watch a movie with me another time, just tell me when and I will be here."

I then bend down and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek and pull her into a brief hug. Her arms reach up around my neck as she squeezes me in return. Forcing myself to end the hug, I bid her goodnight and turn to leave her home and walk back to my car. I look back towards the house and see that she is still at the door watching me. I give her a wink as I get into my corvette and then I pull off down her driveway.

On the drive back to Shreveport I think back over the evening, finding myself pleased at how well it had gone. Now I just had to figure out what to do next. What does a one thousand year old vampire do to win the affections of a twenty-six year old human girl? Where would we go to spend time together? Deciding to talk to Pam, I hope that she may have some insight on this, she was a female after all. And if she didn't, I would just figure it out on my own.

I press down on the accelerator and crank up the music, feeling more light hearted than I had in centuries.

******************************************************************************************************

A/N -- I hope that you all enjoyed their first evening alone together. I know a lot of you were hoping that they would be intimate, but I don't think it would be true to Sookie's character. She is still in pain over her break up with Bill, and I want her relationship with Eric to be more than a rebound thing.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me on this journey. I think that their relationship in the end will be worth the wait.. :)

-JennyBoop


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie POV

The next few days passed by in a blur. Tara had decided to take me up on my offer to move in, so I had to clean out my Gran's room and get ready to move my things in. I hadn't realized that it was going to be so hard to get rid of all of her things. What should have taken me a couple of hours to do, ended up taking a couple of days. Everything in her room reminded me of her, and I had to struggle with myself to get rid of anything that had belonged to her.

I taped together several cardboard boxes to organize everything in. One was for the things I wanted to keep, one for things that I thought Jason might want, one for things that I thought Tara might like and the final box was for things to give to the town's charity shop. Tara came over when I was about halfway through my sorting and helped me finish things up. I was glad for her company. As we sorted and packed, we told stories about Gran. Certain items would bring up memories for us, and we spent much of the day either laughing or crying in remembrance. Tara was one of the few people who understood just how much I missed Gran, because she had loved her too.

We had all spent so much time together in this house that it only seemed natural for Tara to move in with me. We had been inseparable as children, and we were still close. She is my best friend and I love her like a sister.

When we were finished, we taped up the boxes from Gran's room and took the one for Jason and the one for the charity shop and put them into the entryway off of the living room. Tara took her box to her new room. I had ended up keeping two boxes for myself, and we stowed those up in the farm house's little attic.

I asked Tara if she wanted a late lunch and then we set about making a couple of sandwiches for ourselves. We sat around the kitchen table gossiping like little old ladies and once again I thought about how glad I was that she was going to be here all the time now.

I had just picked our plates up to take them over to the sink when I heard a knock on the front door. I quickly deposited the plates in the sink and walked over to see who was there. Opening it up, I see that there is a man there holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Are you Miss Stackhouse?" The delivery man asked.

"Yep, that's me." I respond as he hands me a little clipboard for me to sign. I sign my name and hand the clipboard back. He then hands me the flowers and turns to leave.

"Have a nice day, Ma'am." He calls over his shoulder on his way back to his florist van.

"You too." I reply as I step back and close the front door.

"Who was at the door?" Tara asks as she walks into the entryway.

"Florist. Apparently someone sent me flowers." I respond, walking back into the dining room, sitting the flowers on the table. They really were lovely. There a couple dozen flowers in all styles and colors. I notice a note card on a little plastic stick in the front and take it into my hand.

"Who are they from?" Tara asks excitedly, trying to look over my shoulder at the note card.

"Give me a second to read the card, Tara!" I laugh.

Opening the envelope, I take out the little card and start reading,

_**To new beginnings.**_

_**I hope these brighten your day**_

_**and put a smile upon your lovely face.**_

_**Until we next meet,**_

_**-E**_

"E? Who's that?" Tara asks.

"That's Eric." I reply to her. "He even wrote the card out himself." I say aloud, mostly to myself.

"Eric, you mean _vampire _Eric?" She asks, a shocked sound to her voice.

"The one and only. We have become sort of friends since everything that happened in Dallas." I tell her.

"Friends, huh? Looks like you two are a little more than that, Sook. I know I don't send my friends gorgeous bouquets of flowers." She said with a smile.

"Well I don't know exactly what we are, Tara. But it's easier to just think of us as friends, for now. It's still too soon after Bill to think of anything more than that."

As I said this, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a half hug. "I know, Sook. But Bill is an asshole and I think you are better off without him."

"After what's happened recently, I have to agree with you. But that still doesn't make it hurt any less." I tell her.

She nods at me and then leans down to smell the flowers. She looks up at me, "These sure do smell nice."

I lean down and smell them myself, and I have to agree with her. They smelled wonderful, plus they are beautiful. I've never had a florist deliver flowers for me before. In fact I've only gotten flowers once in my life.. and that was when Bill brought me a couple of roses before we went to Fangtasia the night that Longshadow had attacked me.

That night seemed so far away, when in reality it had only been a few short months. But I'm not going to think about Bill or Longshadow. I don't want to be sad anymore today.

I ask Tara if she wants to go with me to the charity shop to take the box of things I'm going to donate and she agrees. She also asks if I would mind looking around the store with her for a few minutes while we are there. I tell her that I think it would be fun. I've always love going to yard sales and charity shops. Sometimes you can find the most wonderful things that cost next to nothing.

Within a few minutes we have packed the box in the trunk of my car and are on our way. She tells me that Lafayette is going to come over with most of her things later in the afternoon. I'm surprised that he is in any shape to help someone move, and I tell her so.

"He looked pretty bad when I first saw him after he got back, but I saw him again a few days later and he seemed completely normal. Even the wound on his leg was healed. I can't explain it!" She tells me.

I think about what she said and what kind of shape Lafayette had been in the last time I had seen him, the night when Bill and I took him home from Fangtasia. He was in rough shape, but had told me that he was going to get his uncle, the Vet to stitch him up. But even if he had done that, the wound would still be there now.

Thinking about how vampire blood heals human injuries very quickly, I wonder if Eric may have given him his blood to help him heal. I hope that was the case, it was the least Eric could do after what he had done to him. It still makes me mad to think about what Lafayette had had to endure, but at least he was alive. After what I had seen of some of the Dallas vampires, I doubt that would have been the case if he had been caught selling V in their area. I make a mental note to ask him how he had healed so fast when I saw him later in the day.

We pull up at the charity shop and go in, leaving our donations at the bin just inside the door. We spend a bit of time walking through the aisles. I decide to purchase a few knick knacks that I don't need, but that I like... and Tara gets a few things as well. As I'm up at the counter waiting my turn I look inside the glass case in front of me. The one that the store uses as a counter. There are several items in there, but one thing catches my eye. It's a small wooden boat, about a foot in length. It's intricately carved and very beautiful. When the cashier comes up to me, I ask her about it. She pulls it out of the case and sits it in front of me.

"It's a replica of a Viking Longship. I'm not sure of it's age. The previous owner found it in their attic when they were cleaning things out." she tells me.

I run my fingers over the smooth, carved wood and think about how perfect this would be for Eric. I knew that he would love it. Instantly making up my mind, I ask the cashier how much it costs. She tells me that it's twenty-seven dollars and I ask her to please add it to my order. She grabs a small cardboard box from under the counter and takes some tissue paper out, wrapping the boat up and placing it inside the box. She then sticks the box into the bag with my other purchases. I pay for the items and Tara and I walk out of the store.

If Tara thinks that it's odd that I'm buying a gift for Eric, she doesn't mention it. I ask her if she minds us stopping by the post office on the way home and she agrees. The post office is less than a mile from the charity shop, so we are there in no time. I reach into my purse and pull out the little notepad with an attached pen that I keep in there. I quickly jot down a note and rip the page from the pad. I put the note into the little cardboard box and walk into the post office. Luckily I already knew the address to Fangtasia, since it was on the back of the red shirt I had put on after I was attacked a couple of weeks ago.

I fill out the address card and pay the postage to the guy behind the counter. He gives me my receipt and sticks the package in the pile of outgoing mail. I thank him and make my way back to the car.

In a few minutes we are pulling back up at home and I notice that Lafayette is already there waiting on us. He is standing outside of his truck, looking like his normal spunky self. There was no indication that he had been in bad health just a week ago.

He calls out a greeting and we get to work unloading his truck and lugging the boxes up the stairs into what is now Tara's room. After we get everything into the room, we help her unpack, laughing and telling silly stories.

By this time it's getting late in the day and we decide to order a pizza to have for dinner. I go back downstairs to call it in, and just as I'm finishing the order Lafayette walks into the room. I am glad to have a moment alone with him, so that I can ask him about his recovery.

He doesn't seem surprised by my questions and he confirms my thoughts that it had been Eric who had healed him. What did surprise me was when he told me that Eric had done it for me, because he knew I cared about Lafayette.

Apparently my face gives away my shock, because he laughs and says. "Those vampires sure do love you, Sook. It's like they are addicted to you or something."

"I don't know why. I'm just a normal barmaid" I reply to him.

"Sook, you may be a lot of things but normal aint one of them honey. Enjoy it. That Eric is straight up sex on a stick. If I wasn't terrified of him, I might try to get him to notice me." He says with a wink.

I laugh along with him, surprised that he can joke about Eric after what he had been through. Thinking that it must have something to do with Eric coming and healing him, I decide to let it go. I knew Eric wasn't perfect, hell he was conniving, cocky and manipulative. But he could also be kind and caring. After a moment I decide that Lafayette was right, I shouldn't think about it all too much.. I should just enjoy it.

The three of us spend the rest of the evening munching on our pizza and watching old re-runs of Friends on the television. The time flies and by the time Lafayette gets up and leaves, I'm surprised that it's after two in the morning. It suddenly hits me how tired I am and after hugging Tara goodnight, I make my way into my room to go to bed. After I brush my teeth and change into my nightgown, I'm swaying on my feet. As I flip off the light and crawl up into my bed, my last thoughts are on how nice this day has been and how happy I am.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N -- Once again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or commented on my story. As a first time fan fiction writer, it means a lot that you take the time to send me your thoughts. I'd also like to thank the people who aren't commenting, but who are reading each installment. It still surprises me that so many people are reading my little story.. and from so many different areas around the world!

I started this story as a short companion to follow the events of Godric's death, because the episode moved me so greatly. But it has taken off from there and I can't believe that it's now over 30,000 words. It has been very easy to write thus far, the words just seem to pour out of me. I have many ideas for future chapters dealing with Sookie and Eric's blooming relationship, and as long as you guys are enjoying the story, I will try to keep writing it.

This chapter has to be my personal favorite of those that I've written so far. I just love writing for Eric and Pam, their relationship is one of my favorites from the SVM book series. I hope that I've captured their voices correctly and have done them justice.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I will try to have the next one up sometime within the next day or so.

-Jennyboop

********************************************************************************************************************************

Eric's POV

If a vampire could get a headache, I'm sure that my head would be pounding right about now.

The past two nights I've found myself in non stop meetings, dealing with issues that I could care less about. The week that I spent in Dallas really upset the structured balance that I work tirelessly to achieve... the balance between political and personal time. I may be a Sheriff, but I also like to have a life of my own. I don't exist to solely manage this Area, even though I do spend a good portion of my time doing just that.

Most of the issues that I have had to deal with the past few days are ridiculous. You would think that after someone has lived for several hundred years or more that they would gain some maturity, but that is not the case for many of the vampires in my Area. They are like school children, with me playing the role of the principal.

The most common offense brought to me the past few nights dealt with one vampire feeding from or fucking another's human. This is a minor offence in the big scheme of things, and most of the cases I've been able to settle here in my office. Deals were struck... sometimes including the offending vampire giving the other one money or property as penance for their grievance, and there were even a few cases where humans were traded like cattle. A few times fists were thrown and threats of final death made. But most of the cases were settled to the satisfaction of both parties.

There were seven cases in which an arrangement wasn't made. After doing all that I could do, I made an appointment for a Tribunal with the Magister for the following Tuesday, so that he could pass judgement and carry out whatever punishment he saw fit. Knowing the Magister as well as I do, I imagine that I will be seeing several fangless vampires walking around my Area in a weeks time. De-fanging a vampire was one of his favorite sentences. He seemed to get off on stripping the person of their dignity. Plus there was the added bonus of the three months it takes for them to grow back. Regeneration was a painful process, but that wasn't the hard part. In olden times, the offending vampire pretty much starved during the period of regrowth... but with the invention of synthetic blood that wasn't an issue any longer. Now it was just the shame and humiliation of it all. Needless to say, the Magister saw very few repeat offenders.

I glance up at the wall clock and see that it is a little after one. The clock is a horrendous, lighted sign that Pam put up on the wall a while back as a joke on me. It has blinking lights and frogs that dance on the hour. I hated it on sight. I would have tossed it out immediately, but then Pam would have won her little game. She thinks she is clever, but I foiled her plan by telling her how much I loved it. Her disappointment was enjoyable and I can tolerate the thing for a while longer. I expect that it will have some sort of accident in the near future and be damaged beyond repair. Until that time, it serves it purpose.

Bringing my thoughts to Sookie, I wonder if she received her flowers yesterday. After talking to Pam about my situation with her, she told me that she had read in Dear Abby that human women love flowers. I don't see the appeal of dying flowers thrown into a glass bottle, but if they impress her... I'm satisfied. I wrote out the note myself and then had Pam go by the florist to see to the delivery.

I'm irritated that I haven't had the time to see her again, but I had to deal with the issues here. Plus she had asked me to give her time. I will try to abide by her wishes on the matter, but I hope that she doesn't require too much time. I find myself looking forward to the day when she will come to me, when she will finally be mine.

I hear a knock on my door and tell my child to enter. She is carrying a small cardboard box. Wondering why she hadn't dealt with the package herself, I raise an eyebrow in question and she tells me that it's not for the bar that it's addressed to me. I tell her to sit it over by the door, that I will open it later. She complies and starts to leave my office. On her way out the door, she turns around with a sly look and says, "By the way, the return address is from Bon Temps."

The words are barely out of her mouth before I'm up and around my desk, picking the box up. I bring it back around the desk and sit down in my chair to open it up. I can see that Pam is still standing in the doorway, but I no longer care. I open the box up and see something wrapped up in tissue paper. Removing the paper, I pull out a wooden longship. It is old and beautifully carved. The resemblance to the actual ships of my past is uncanny. I pull it closer to my face to inspect the detail of it, my smile threatening to split my face in two. Pam walks back into my office, and bends down to get a closer look. "Nice. You get her a driveway and she gets you a little boat. Isn't love grand?" She deadpans. I give her a look and she is instantly contrite. Or at least she is trying very hard to appear so. She goes to move the box off of my desk and then reaches into it, holding up a piece of paper. "Aww look, Sookie wrote you a note."

I reach up and grab the note from her fingers and start reading,

_**Eric,**_

_**I saw this today while I was out shopping with Tara and instantly thought of you.**_

_**The lady at the store told me that it's supposed to be a Viking Longship, but I'm not sure how accurate it is.**_

_**In any case, I hope that this brightens your night.. and brings back some good memories of your youth.**_

_**Hope things are going well for you,**_

_**-Sookie**_

I fold the paper up and stick it into my jacket pocket, my grin still plastered on my face. Pam looks curious, but doesn't ask what the note said. She gives me one final laugh and tells me that she is going back out into the bar. I nod at her, barely listening to what she said. My attention is on the little wooden boat. Such a small object... not more than a foot in length, but despite its size, it has great meaning. She had thought of me while she was out with her friend. Had cared enough to purchase this trinket and send it to me. The thought warmed my cold un beating heart.

I sit there looking at the longship until the little buzzer on my office phone goes off. I press the button to see what is needed. It's Pam on the line, and she tells me that Bill Compton is here to see me.

'You've got to be kidding me.' I think to myself. I almost tell her to send him away, but decide that I do in fact want to see him. I tell her to send him back and then I disconnect the line. I stretch back in my chair, propping my legs up on the corner of my desk, Sookie's gift still in my hands.

After a moment he is standing in the doorway of my office. I tell him hello and motion for him to come over and take a seat. He nods and comes to sit across the desk from me.

He notices the wooden ship I'm holding and inquires about it. I tell him that it's a replica of a Viking Longship from my youth and he looks the boat over, asking where I found it.

I give him a wicked smile and say, "Oh I didn't find it. It was a gift from Sookie.. I just received it a little while ago. Isn't it remarkable?"

At the mention of her name, he visibly tenses and I would swear he went even paler than normal in his anger.

"Eric." He starts, trying to maintain his composure, "I've come to talk to you about Sookie."

"Oh, what about her?" I respond.

"You are to stay away from her. She is _mine_. Now that we have fulfilled our obligation to helping you out in Dallas, there is no reason for you to have any further communication with her." he says tersely.

"She is yours you say?" I ask him with a raise of my eyebrow. "Well I have recently heard differently. I heard that you two are no longer seeing one another."

He looks momentarily shocked, but quickly recovers. "What are you talking about? Who told you that?"

I sit the ship back on my desk and stretch back into my chair, folding my arms behind my head.

"Sookie told me that. When I was over at her home the other night, she explained everything that happened the night you returned to Bon Temps." I say with a smile.

"You were at her house? You had no right, Eric!" He loudly says.

"She invited _me_, Compton." I say smugly. "I had every right. As you well know, Sookie makes up her on mind."

"We had a minor disagreement. That's all. We will work things out as soon as she cools off. She is still quite young and gets upset at insignificant things." He responds.

At this all traces of humor leave me as I remember looking in her window, seeing her red, swollen eyes and think of how I had felt her pain and sadness through the bond. I remembered everything she had told me in her living room... her sadness and embarrassment over the way he had treated her.

I sit up and lean over the desk, my face very close to his and snarl, "A minor disagreement? That's what you call it? You are more of a fool than I thought you were, Compton. How could you not see what a treasure she is? You took her affection for you and threw it in her face. You had her pay for your whore, and expected her to just deal with it. You gave her the greatest insult you could. And all for what? To make a point? Well it backfired, asshole. You have lost her."

"Oh and what, now you are going to swoop in and be her knight in shining armor?" He adds bitterly.

"Not exactly. I'd say it's more like her Viking in a Corvette, don't you think?" I add smugly.

"Well I wont stand for it. She will never be yours." He says angrily.

I give him a pointed look and say "I don't see how that's your decision anymore. It's up to her."

He starts sputtering out an answer and I laugh, "Man up Bill, you are acting like a little girl. It's embarrassing."

He leans forward for a second, defiance flashing in his eyes. I let out a low growl and he blinks, looking down towards the floor of my office.

He starts to say something, but I interrupt. "Oh and know this. I allowed you that punch in Dallas because I had other more important matters to deal with. It was a low blow, even for an ignorant farmer such as yourself. But it _wont _happen again. You need to remember that I am your Sheriff, Bill... and you owe your fealty to me. I will not stand for your disrespect any longer, in any form. Try another stunt like that in the future and you wont live to see another night. This is the last time I will tell you this. Understood?"

He starts to say something back, but takes in my expression and thinking better of it, just nods.

I lean back in my chair and think of something else thing to add. "Also, the ten thousand dollars I paid for Dallas was for Sookie's help, not yours. You are not owed anything. Whatever little you did while we were there doesn't require payment as you were just assisting your Sheriff. It's disgusting that you thought to take any of her money."

He nods his agreement and I tell him that I wish him to leave. He stands to leave my office and I stand up as well, moving around the side of my desk.

"Oh and by the way, I expect a check for three hundred and fifty dollars to be left in Sookie's mailbox when you go home tonight. She shouldn't have to pay for your insult." I tell him. He agrees to do as I said and bows before taking his leave.

I walk back around and sit at my desk, looking at the wooden trinket and thinking of the beautiful girl who gave it to me. The girl who was so close to being _mine_.

With a wide grin on my face, I think... 'It's good to be me.'


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie POV

At six o'clock I'm just finishing up my shift at Merlotte's. This week Sam has mostly had me working during the day, which normally would cause me concern, since I don't earn nearly enough tips to take care of all of my bills when I don't get at least a few night shifts in a week. But this week it doesn't bother me. I have my payment from Dallas deposited into my bank account and now that I have Tara living with me, we will be splitting most of the household bills. It's nice to not have to worry how I'm going to pay my utilities this month, in fact I could get used to the feeling very quickly.

As I take my apron off, I tell Sam goodnight and walk behind the bar to give Tara a quick hug. She is working tonight until two, and I tell her I will see her after she gets off. I walk back and grab my purse from Sam's office and head out to my car.

Jason is coming over for dinner tonight at seven thirty, so I should have just enough time to run by the market and grab a few things and go home and get dinner cooked before he gets there. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about having dinner with my big brother. We haven't spent much time together lately and I miss him. He seems to have gained a new maturity in the past few months and I hope it lasts. He has great potential, if he can just get over his lazy attitude.

I rush through the market, picking up a couple of whole chickens, a bag of potatoes and a few other things for our Stackhouse dinner. At the last minute I spot a homemade apple pie and decide to buy it as well. Jason has always had a weakness for apple pie and ice cream.

Janice, the cashier is someone I went to high school with and we spend a few moments catching up as she checks me out and bags my groceries. She got married last year to a guy who works with Jason on the road crew and is about seven months pregnant now. She gives me an invitation to her baby shower that's to be held in two weeks time and I tell her I will try to make it. I wish her well and carry my bags out to the car and head home.

I pull up to the end of my driveway and hop out of the car to check my mailbox. I notice that it's leaning heavily to the right side and make a mental note to get a bag of cement mix at the Super Save a Bunch the next time I'm out that way. It shouldn't be too hard to fix. At least I hope it wont be. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that all of the home repairs now fall on my shoulders. I always helped out when Gran was alive, but I didn't really think about the small things that she did on a regular basis that kept our home running smoothly.

Grabbing the mail out of the box, I get back in the car and stick the envelopes into one of the bags from the market. Within a few minutes I'm carrying the bags into the kitchen. I unload them all and get started on dinner. Jason had called the other day and asked me to make him fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and biscuits. This was a meal that I had made many times with Gran over the years and I could do it pretty much blindfolded.

I rummage around the kitchen cabinets, getting out the bowls and pans that I need and then I go into the pantry to get out the flour. In no time at all, I have two skillets of chicken frying and a pot of potatoes boiling on the stove. The green beans are canned, so I will nuke them at the last minute. I start rolling out dough and get a pan of Gran's fluffy biscuits popped into the oven and start a pitcher of sweet tea brewing.

After everything is cooking, I take a seat at the kitchen table and go through my mail. There is the normal assortment of bills and junk mail. I toss the junk mail and set out opening the other letters. The fourth one I come to I notice doesn't have a postmark on it, just my name written on the front. Curious I open it up and notice that it a check from Bill for the three hundred and fifty dollars he owes me. Also in the envelope is a short note from him, asking me to please call him because he misses me. At this I give a snort and take great delight in ripping the letter up into tiny pieces, then dropping it in the trash can. I stick the check into my wallet. I have no desire to talk to Bill Compton. Maybe one day when I have cooled off, I will feel differently, but that day wont be soon.

A few minutes later Jason comes walking through the front door, commenting on how good everything smells. I pour him a glass of tea as I finish getting everything ready. He offers to help, but cooking is one thing that Jason can _not_ do. He almost burnt down the kitchen several times as a teenager and I seriously doubt his culinary skills have improved much. Jason's idea of cooking these days is putting a piece of take out pizza on a paper plate and popping open a can of beer.

Soon I have the table set and go about putting the food on the table. Even I must admit that this dinner looks good. I don't cook that much anymore, there just doesn't seem much of a point, since it's just been me. But now with Tara living here and Jason and I talking about having weekly get together's, I hope that's going to change.

We make idle chit chat through our meal, talking about what has been going on the past week. Jason has a date this weekend with some new girl he has met, he seems to really like her. Her name is Anna, and she works at the Grab it Quik over on Highway Seven. He met her when he stopped by there to get some coffee before work the other day.

I tell him about Tara moving in, and he seems pleased with that. He tells me that he worries about me, living out here all alone and he is glad that I will have someone here in the house with me. I know I should take offence to him thinking that I can't take care of myself, but instead I find myself glad that he cares enough to worry.

"Dang Sook, that was quite the meal." He tells me, stretching back in his chair and unbuckling his belt to make some room for his expanded belly.

"Thanks, Jason. I'm glad you liked it. Do you think you have room for dessert? I picked up an apple pie and I have some ice cream in the freezer."

At this his eyes light up and he says, "Hell yeah!" with a huge grin.

I laugh at him and get up to get us some pie. I am pretty full, so I just cut myself a small piece, but knowing Jason... I cut him off a large portion of the pie and add two heaping scoops of vanilla bean ice cream on top.

I take the two plates back to the table and within minutes he has inhaled his. I give him an amused look and he responds sheepishly, "Hey, this is the first time I've had a home cooked meal in months, Sook. I couldn't help myself!"

I assure him that we will start doing this on a regular basis. It doesn't take a lot of effort and it makes him so happy.

We spend a few more minutes chatting and then we start going about clearing the table. I wash the dishes and he dries them and within a few minutes we are finished. I pack up the leftovers into Tupperware bowls and pack them into a paper bag for him to take home with him. He is surprised by this, but I tell him that this way I know he will at least have some good food to eat during the week. He doesn't argue with me, but I didn't expect him to.

I refill our glasses of iced tea and we move into the living room to watch some television. I let him choose the show and I'm not surprised when he puts it on some sports channel. Inwardly rolling my eyes, I try to act interested in what is going on. He is whooping and hollering at the little box, and I have to laugh at his enthusiasm. He is in the middle of explaining to me what is going on during a play when I hear a knock on the front door.

I hop up and go to see who is there and I'm surprised to see that it's Jessica. I invite her in and show her to the living room and introduce her to Jason. He is surprised to learn that she is a vampire and I can see that he is a little uncomfortable. He is polite though, and we all spend a few minutes talking.

Jason looks at his watch and tells me that he needs to get on home because he has to work in the morning. I tell him how glad I am that he came over this evening and go to the kitchen to get the bags that I've packed for him. We walk over to the front door and he leans down to give me a bone crushing hug, before letting me go and giving me a kiss on my forehead. He tells me what a great time he had tonight and that he was thinking that maybe we could do meatloaf next week. I tell him that we will get together and figure out a good day and he picks up the bags and heads out to his truck. I wave at him as he drives down my driveway and turn to go back to Jessica.

She is sitting in my living room, flipping through the channels on the television when I return. I offer her a Tru Blood and she declines, telling me that she just ate before she came over to visit.

We chat for a little bit and she tells me about Hoyt and about how much she is starting to like him. It's so sweet to see her like this. It's hard to believe that she is a vampire. Right now she just looks like a normal teenage girl talking about her first boyfriend.

She has come a long way in the time that I have known her, and I think that a lot of that has to do with Hoyt. He makes her feel normal, and he accepts her as she is. I think that she will be good for him too. He has been under his Mama's thumb for too long and he needs to get a life of his own. I've always thought that whoever he ends up with will be a lucky girl. After seeing in his head too many times to count (not on purpose, but sometimes it's hard to keep my shields up), I know that he is a truly nice guy. He very rarely ever has a bad thought about anyone.

I listen to her gush about the date that they had the night before and I can't help but think about my own love life. Bill and I had rarely gone out on anything that could be considered a date, he normally preferred to spend time either here at my house or over at his home. Sometimes we would go to Merlotte's, but it's not considered a date if you go to the place where you spend a large chunk of your life working.

I find myself wishing that I had someone who wanted to take me out somewhere nice, wanted to show me off and treat me like a lady. But I didn't expect it to happen anytime soon.

Jessica seems to sense that I've went off into my own little world and she waves her hand in front of my face saying, "Earth to Sookie, anyone home in there?"

I laugh and tell her that I'm sorry that I had just zoned out for a minute. She looks at me seriously and asks me if I was thinking about Bill.

I respond honestly, "Kind of. Just thinking about life in general, I guess."

She gives me a sympathetic nod, "Bill has been moping around our house the past few days too. He has been in a real bad mood, been hard to live with."

I tell her that I'm sorry and that I'm sure he will be over it soon.

"I don't know Sookie. Last night he got home real late and was furious. He even broke a few things in his rage. Kept cussing and threatening Eric Northman. He was really mad at him for some reason. Saying something about him stealing you from him. It was scary, so I tried to just stay out of his way." She says quickly.

"I'm sorry you are having to be put in the middle of this, Jessica. It's not fair." I tell her sadly.

"It's not your fault Sookie, and I'm not upset about it. But is it true what he said, did Eric steal you away from him?" She asks.

"I think he see's it that way, Jess. But that's not what happened. What happened between Bill and I was his own fault. He really hurt me with a few things that he said to me. Now, he just wants to blame Eric for it, because it's easier than taking the blame himself, I guess. But we would have broken up even if Eric had been no where around." I tell her.

"Oh, well he wont tell me what happened. I asked him a few days ago and he just started yelling at me to mind my own business and started this 'I must obey my Master' bull crap. I just went with it and didn't ask him again." she says with an eye roll.

"That would probably be best. I don't want you to get into any trouble with him over me. In fact, does he know that you are over here right now?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I told him that I was coming over to see you. He didn't seem real happy about it, but he didn't forbid me from coming either."

"I'm glad about that. If he had tried to stop you from coming over, I was going to talk to him about it. I really like having you as a friend, Jessica." I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back at me and reply's. "I like having you as a friend too, Sookie. In fact you are my only friend, except for Hoyt. But I can't talk to him about boys, especially since he is the boy I want to talk about!" She says with a laugh.

I laugh back and tell her that she can talk to me about boys anytime.

"Sookie, on the subject of boys... I just want to tell you that I wouldn't blame you if you hooked up with Eric. He is sooo cute. I tried to get him to notice me when Bill left me at Fangtasia after I was first turned, but he just wasn't interested. I think I kinda made a fool out of myself where he was concerned. But I'm not the only one who has done that, there are all kinds of women who want to hook up with him, but he never really seemed to interested in them. But one night I overheard him and Pam talking about you, and I got the impression that he liked you a lot. He probably wouldn't just come out and say it though, because he has to be Mr. Cool all the time."

I laugh at her reference to him and say "I don't know what's going on with him and I. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, but hell who wouldn't be? Look at him! I just know that I don't want to be another fang-banger to him or some conquest. I don't know if he wants me because of me or because I was with Bill." I tell her seriously.

She takes a second to think about what I said. "Well I don't know either. Not for sure. And please don't tell Bill that I said this, but I think that you should go for it, for Eric. You will never find out what he is about if you don't give him a chance. What's the worst that could happen? It wouldn't work out. But think about what _could _happen. And at least you will have a nice view while you are finding out." She tells me with a wink.

I know that she is right. I've been telling myself the same thing for days. But telling myself is one thing, and actually getting up the guts to act is another.

We move our conversation onto lighter subjects and time flies by. She finally tells me that she better be getting home before Bill comes looking for her. I agree, I don't want to have to deal with him coming over to fetch his child. I walk her to the door and we embrace. She walks out onto my front porch and down the steps. When she steps onto my driveway, she turns around and says, "Think about what I said, Sookie. Give it a chance. You deserve to be happy." I nod at her and she starts walking back toward the cemetery, adding over her shoulder, "And don't forget, I want lots of details!" She says, her laughter trailing behind her.

I find myself laughing as well and in that moment I decide to give Eric a chance, a real chance. I know that I may be making the biggest mistake of my life, that I could be setting myself up for another epic heartbreak, but I find that the thought doesn't bother me. Not when I think of the _possibilities._


	17. Chapter 17

Eric's POV

After finishing up with all of my Area business last night, I decided to spend the night in my main Shreveport home. I haven't been home since I returned to Dallas and I found myself anxious to be back in the familiar space. I have several homes that I use as safe houses throughout Louisiana, all bought with different aliases. But this home was my main nest, the one that most reflected my personality.

I purchased the property about forty five years ago and spent several years working with an architect to design my idea of the perfect home. It sits on a large wooded lot in an exclusive gated community. The exterior is red brick with white shutters and columns. There is an attached four car garage and a small guesthouse out back near the inground pool. The lawn is manicured with many types of trees, bushes and flowers. I of course don't do the landscaping work myself, but I pay a company well to keep my property in perfect shape. It is a house that is envied by those that live in the community.

The house looks to be three floors, but it is in fact four. I chose this lot not because of it's location, but because of the lay of the land. The back of the house is built into a slope, so that I was able to construct an entire underground floor that is completely hidden. There is no indication that there is anything under the main floor and no one besides Pam knows of it's existence.

The architect was paid well for his discretion during the planning process and I had requested that a different construction crew be used daily during the building phase. At the end of each evening, either Pam or myself would glamour the workmen before they were sent home. After the home was completed, I settled up my debt with the architect and he too was glamoured to forget about the hidden area.

The underground chamber is the same length as the house and is light tight, fireproof, and has very high security. I've modified my security measures over the years as new technology arose. The hidden entrance to the bunker is in my upstairs study and it is password protected. Once you open the wall, there is a staircase that runs down the three levels of my home and then you come up to a steel door that enters the suite. To open that door, there is an additional password along with a thumbprint and retina scanner.

My favorite part of the design is that you have to go up to the top floor of my home to enter the passageway back down to the underground bunker. No one would expect to have to go upstairs in order to get underground. This will hopefully be helpful to foil an attack on me during my daytime rest, should the occasion ever occur.

That is the only entrance that is inside of my home, but I have a corridor that goes underground along my property and comes up in a wooded area at the back of my lot. It is camouflaged and also has the same security measures. Those are the only ways to get in or out.

Some would think that I am paranoid, but I haven't lived as long as I have by being complacent. I have enemies and I know that if I didn't keep my guard up, one of the bastards would be waiting in the wings to stake me in the back.

I planned the construction of my day chamber well, it has several rooms in addition to my Master suite. I have a weapons room, that is well stocked with any form of weaponry that one could imagine. Some of the items stored there are old, some are very old in fact... and there are quite a few newer weapons. Technology has greatly increased the efficiency of weapons and I have taken advantage of that and have amassed quite the arsenol. One can never be too careful, and I'm sure that one day the items will be needed. And I will be ready.

Another room in my chamber contains provisions to ensure my survival if the time comes that I must stay hidden for a while. As much as I loathe synthetic blood, it will sustain me if necesary. I keep several dozen cases of the bottled blood down there, and switch them out with newer ones in the bar when they start to near their expiration date. I also have a walk in vault, that is the room that I'm in now.

The vault is bank quality and its steel walls are over a foot thick. In one part I keep a large amount of cash along with several passports, credit cards and papers in a number of aliases. It would be no problem for me to disappear, and to do it quickly should the need ever arise.

The other side holds things that are of great personal meaning to me. My father's longsword is there as well as several other trinkets from my youth. One day not long after Godric turned me, we snuck back into my home to retrieve a few items. I knew that no one could see us there, but we were in and out very quickly.

These items hold great value to me, and are my most prized possessions.

I walk over to a shelf and take the cream shirt out of the little black bag that Sookie had stowed it in and place it gently on the shelf. I run my fingers across the material, thinking of my Maker. At least I have this one item of his, and I will cherish it for centuries to come.

I make my way back up out of my chamber and walk through my home. I hear a lady humming and I know that it is Elouisa, my maid. She has worked for me for over thirty years and I have the utmost faith in her. She knew what I was even before we came out of the coffin two years ago and she has never told a soul. I pay her well for her work and have always treated her fairly.

She is in the living area dusting the tables of the room. I clear my throat so that I don't startle her, and she turns around giving me a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman. I hope that you are doing well." She tells me.

I give her a smile and respond, "Hello Elouisa, I'm doing well. I will be home for a few hours tonight before I head to Fangtasia."

She nods her understanding and I continue. "Elouisa, I need you to stop by a store and purchase some food to stock the kitchen with."

Her shock is obvious on her face, "Food, Sir? Human food?" she asks.

I'm not surprised by her shock. I have never allowed a human to visit my home, and she knows this.

"Yes, human food. I may be having a guest that visits soon, and I want her to be comfortable here in my home." I tell her. I'm hopeful that Sookie would indeed want to spend some time here with me in the future.

She gives me a knowing smile and tells me that she will see to the shopping first thing in the morning. I thank her and head up to my office. Pam had given me a few ideas about places to take Sookie out and I have decided on dinner and a movie.

I plan to take her to a restaurant that caters to both Supes and humans alike. I've been told that their food there is superb and they offer several varieties of Royal Blend, which is much better than the Tru Blood that most places serve.

Now on to the movie. I log onto the internet to see what is showing in this area. I don't care what we see, because my focus will be on the girl, not the movie. But it is best to be prepared and I want to be able to tell her what movies are showing when I call her tonight, and then let her make the decision of what we will see. This was another one of the tidbits of advice Pam gave me. For me to pick the restaurant and to let Sookie pick the movie. I hope that her Dear Abby was right on this matter.

I look through the web site and write down a list of the available options. Pulling my cell phone out of my jeans pocket, I flip through the numbers stored on the little device and push the button to dial Sookie's home. After several rings, I hear her answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sookie, how are you doing this evening?" I say.

"Eric! Hi, I'm doing just great thanks. How about you? Are things going well in Shreveport?" She answers. I am pleased that she recognizes my voice without me having to tell her.

With a smile on my face, I respond "Things are going well here, I have just been very busy the past few days. I hope that you enjoyed the flowers I sent you."

"I did! They were beautiful. Thank you so much!" She gushes.

"I'm glad that you liked them. I also received your gift last night. It was most impressive. The likeness to the actual ships of my youth was uncanny. I thank you for thinking of me." I tell her.

I can tell that she is smiling, even though I can't see her. "I'm glad you liked it, Eric. When I saw it, I instantly thought of you. I knew I had to get it for you."

I briefly wonder if she can tell that I'm smiling as I answer her. "The reason I called you this evening was to see if you would care to accompany me to dinner and a movie tomorrow evening." I ask.

"Oh." She responds. There is a short pause before she answers. "Yes, I think I would like that. And I'm off work tomorrow night, so that would be great."

Fighting the urge to yell out in my victory. I take a moment and then tell her what movie options we have. I also tell her what restaurant I plan to take her to and then tell her that I would like for her to choose the movie we will view. We discuss the options and she picks one out. I tell her that I will be over to pick her up at her home about an hour after sundown. She tells me that she will be ready at that time. We make small talk for a few minutes more and then I tell her that I must head over to Fangtasia for the evening. She bids me goodnight and I do the same. When we are about to hang up she says in a soft, throaty voice, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow night, Eric. Goodnight." Then she hangs up the phone.

I sit there for a few moments, taking in my victory and then I make my way back downstairs and get into the corvette. I find myself humming along with the radio and before I know it, I'm pulling up at Fangtasia.

The night passes by quickly. I sit out on my platform, but my thoughts aren't really on the bar or it's drunken patrons. My thoughts are on a blonde haired girl in Bon Temps, one that I will get to spend hours with tomorrow.

Pam teases me most of the evening. Telling me that I'm too cheerful and that it's unnerving. I just give her a wink and tell her that I wont be at the bar tomorrow night. She puts two and two together and guesses that I have a date. I confirm her suspicions and tell her my decisions on the evening. She takes great pleasure in my excitement, and I'm sure this will give her fodder to tease me with for centuries to come. But laugh as she may, I know that deep down she is happy for me. After telling her my plans for the coming night, she nods and seems to approve of my choices and we move our talk onto other topics. Before long the bar is closing and I'm heading home.

I spend a little while in my den reading, and then move downstairs to head to sleep.

As I climb into my bed and settle down for the day, my last thoughts were on how much I was looking forward to the evening ahead, and how long it had been since I had been this excited about anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Sookie's POV

When I'm nervous, I clean. So it's no surprise that I've been a cleaning machine all morning. I woke up a little after eight with the butterflies already making their dizzying circles around my stomach. If I'm this bad now, I can imagine the mess that I'm going to be when the sun finally sets for the day.

I can't think of a time when I've been this nervous about going out to dinner and a movie. Although normally in the past when I did these activities it was with Tara or Arlene, not a gorgeous six foot four Viking vampire. I know that it's not the activities of the evening that I'm anxious about, but rather the company.

Eric has undoubtedly gone out with hundreds or thousands of women in his time, and I can count the dates I've been on with my right hand. In matters of experience, he has a huge advantage over me in every aspect. But that is to be expected I guess, what with him having over a thousand years to gain all of his wisdom.

I just hope that I don't make a complete fool of myself. I am finding myself praying that this evening goes well, and even hoping for a few repeat performances. Where as before I had thought of Eric as being stone cold, with no heart.... I now see that was just a front he has put up and I'm intrigued to find out what other things lie beneath his calm, cool facade.

When he called me last night and asked me out, I was surprised that he was willing to do something as normal as dinner and a movie. I've never been to the restaurant that he wants to take me to, and I hope that I can find something to wear in my closet that will be appropriate. Unfortunately my wardrobe isn't very extensive, but I've never been a huge shopper. My budget has never allowed for such frivilous things. I have a good selection of everyday clothes, but not too many dressy things.

I look down at my watch and see that it's now a little after ten thirty. I'm surprised that it's not later in the day, seeing that I've scrubbed both bathrooms top to bottom, swept all of the floors on the main level of the house, washed and dried a load of clothes, dusted anything I could reach and cleaned the oven. Cleaning machine, remember?

I hear a noise on the stairs and look up as Tara walks into the kitchen, still dressed in her pajamas, her eyes still clouded over with sleep.

"Damn Sookie, what are you doing down here?" she asks me with a yawn.

I guess I must have been making more noise with my cleaning than I had thought. I need to remember that I'm not alone in the house anymore.

"Sorry Tara, I've just been doing some cleaning this morning. I didn't mean to wake you." I say apologetically.

She gives me a questioning look, "Cleaning? This early in the morning? Oh hell, what's got you upset?"

I laugh at her expression. The girl really knows me too well. "I'm not upset, more nervous I guess." I respond with a sigh, plopping down into one of the kitchen chairs, taking a sip of the coffee I just brewed.

"Nervous? 'Bout what?" She asks as she grabs her own mug of Joe, taking the seat across the table from me.

"Eric is taking me out tonight. He called last night and asked me on a date. He wants to go to dinner and a movie." I tell her.

"Ohhh." she responds. "So that's whats got you all worked up. Where are y'all going?"

"A restaurant in Shreveport called "Angelina's". I've never been there." I tell her.

"Me neither." She says, then continues... "So what are you going to wear?"

At this I sigh, all the insecurities I was thinking of earlier flooding back to the front of my mind.

"I have _no_ idea. I don't even know how classy this place is, but with it being Eric.. I figure that my normal clothing just wont cut it."

She gets a big grin on her face and tells me, "I bet Lafayette would know something about that place. That fool knows just about every fancy place in these parts. He likes to trick his boy's into taking him out to nice places. He enjoys acting all uppity." She finishes with an eye roll.

I laugh at the thought and agree that he may indeed know the place that I'll be going tonight.

Tara hops up and goes to get the cordless phone from the living room and comes back into the kitchen, already dialing Lafayette's number. He tells her that he does know the place and decides that I will need to go shop for a new outfit. He offers to drive us to a dress shop over in Monroe that he knows of.

I think about it for a second and then agree. It's been a while since I have splurged on myself, and I decide that I deserve it.

Lafayette tells us that he will come over and pick us up in an hour and we finish our coffee and go to our separate rooms to go get ready to head out shopping.

The drive to Monroe is fun. It's a sunny day and he puts the top down on his old yellow BMW and we belt out songs in time to the radio. In what seems no time at all we pull up in front of a little strip mall and pile out of the car and head into the dress shop.

After looking through the racks of clothing for a bit, I'm shoved into one of the shop's dressing rooms and outfit after outfit is thrown over the top of the little half door. After trying on about twenty outfits, I feel like a Barbie Doll whose owner is on crack.

I try on several nice things, but none of them are what I'm looking for. I can tell who chose the outfit that I'm trying on by what it looks like. Lafayette's selections have very little material and are very flashy. I pick another dress up from off the top of the door and holler out back to him, "Lafayette, you seriously think I'm going to wear something that's lycra? Something that's _gold _lycra?"

I can hear him laugh from across the small store, "Girlfriend, work it out. I wears gold lycra all the time and I'm one hot biotch! Get yo fierce on, girl!"

I laugh at him and move the gold dress into the discard pile that is threatening to push me out of the small dressing stall. I glance through the other selections atop the door and see a red dress. I pull it out from under the other dresses lying there and slip it over my head.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I think that I have found the perfect dress. It has small strappy sleeves and a sweetheart neckline with a fitted bust that shows off my natural assets well. It flares just slightly at the waist and falls to a few inches above my knees in several layers of thin, soft material.

I open the door to show the others and I'm pleased with their reaction. Tara gushes on how great I look and that that is _the dress_, and Lafayette just says, "Damn Sook, you are looking like straight up sex in that dress. Vampire bait if I ever did see. Mister tall, blonde and dead aint gonna know what hit him when he see's you in _that_." He adds a little wink and swoop of his shoulders.

I laugh at him and tell them I'm going to buy it. I go back into the stall and change back into my clothes and pick up the numerous other dresses and take them back to the discard rack that is sitting beside the dressing area. Carrying my selection I walk back over to where Lafayette and Tara are looking through a rack of shoes. They tell me that I must get a new pair to go with the dress and we find a pair of strappy sandals with a high heel that match the color of my dress exactly. I try them on and decide that they look good, but hope that I wont trip and fall flat on my face later in the evening.

We grab up the shoes and start making our way back to the cashier. Before we leave the store, I've gotten the dress, shoes, a matching purse and a cute jewelry ensemble that includes a necklace, bracelet and earrings that have simulated rubies encrusted into a silver chain. At first I was hesitant about the silver, but the cashier told me that since it was costume jewelry that it wasn't real silver, just some sort of silver color spray over base metal. Satisfied that I wouldn't burn my date, I paid for all of my new items and we make our way back to the car.

We finished up our little trip to Monroe with a quick stop by a diner to grab some lunch and a last minute decision had us getting our nails done at a small nail salon. I chose a blood red color for my toe nails and a french tip for my nails. Working as a waitress, I knew that a dark color wouldn't last anytime on my fingernails. Tara chose a soft pink and Lafayette decided on a bright shade of purple that had bright sparkles imbedded in the polish for both his fingers and toes.

We made quick time back to Bon Temps and before long we were pulling up at the old farm house. Tara and I open our doors and step out and I ask Lafayette if he wants to come in for a while. He declines, telling me that he has to work the night shift at Merlotte's. I thank him for taking us to Monroe and he just laughs and tells me that it was his pleasure. Before pulling off he tells me that he wants to know lots of details the next time I see him, especially details on what Eric looked like. Laughing I agree and Tara and I head into the house.

By now it's almost six o'clock. I tell Tara that I need to start getting ready and I head on into my bathroom and get into the shower. I scrub every inch of my body, shave the parts that need it and wash and condition my hair. I step out, wrapping my hair in a towel.. turban style, and slather myself with lotion. Once I'm completely moisturized, I set out working on my makeup. I normally don't do much in the way of cosmetics, but tonight I wanted to look nice. After doing all that I can do with my face, I start blow drying my hair. After it's dry I pull part of it up, pinning it with two ruby encrusted clips that had belonged to Gran. The rest I curl into soft waves that fall over my shoulders and down my back. I give myself one more glance in the mirror and satisfied with my appearance, I walk back into my bedroom to get dressed. I walk over to my dresser and grab out a lacy red thong that I had gotten on sale a while back, but had never worn. The dress wouldn't allow for a bra, so that was the only undergarment needed.

I slip the new dress on over my head, taking special care not to mess up my newly styled hair and zip it up the back. I reach into the bag and take out the new jewelry, clasping the simulated stones around my neck, wrist and slipping them through my ears. I finish up by stepping into the red sandals, securing the ankle strap on each.

I take out my matching purse and transfer the few items that I will need for the evening into it and step over to my dresser to spray a spritz of Obsession onto my neck and on each wrist. The bottle had been a Christmas gift from Gran a couple years ago, and knowing how expensive it was, I only used it on special occasions.

I take a second to think of my Grandmother, and hope that Eric was right, that she was indeed proud of me. I find myself wishing that she could have met Eric. I think that she would have liked him. I knew that she would have seen right through him in a moment, she always had a knack of knowing someone's true character.

A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and I hear Tara walking over and opening the door. I know that it's Eric and the butterflies have come back with a vengeance. I'm surprised that I'm not floating up in the air, there are so many of the little winged creatures flying around my midsection. I take one more glance at myself in the mirror and with a deep breath, walk out of my room, towards the living room.

I can hear him talking with Tara as I walk up the hallway, his deep voice sounding like soft velvet.

I enter the room and I'm taken aback at his appearance. Where I've normally seen him in more casual clothing, tonight he has stepped it up a notch. He is wearing a deep blue button up shirt that makes his eyes sparkle and look even bluer than normal. The shirt fits him well and shows off his muscular arms and lean torso. He has left the top couple of buttons undone, and you can see a little tease of his broad, pale chest. The shirt is tucked into dark dress pants, which seem to make him look even taller and shows off his impressive backside. The look was finished off with a silver colored belt buckle and black dress boots. Holy Hannah. I had to give it to him, the man could dress. He looked good enough to eat. I try to get my tongue back up into my mouth and up off of the floor before he notices my gawking.

He notices me as I step into the room and stops mid sentence, in whatever he was saying to Tara. His eyes widen a little and he lets out a low sound of approval. Walking over to meet me, he says. "You look magnificent, Sookie." He takes my hand and brings it to his lips, giving it a light kiss with his cool lips.

I try not to swoon. Reminding myself that I want to make a good impression tonight and not come off as an inexperienced country bumpkin. I look up at him and smile, saying.. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He stands a little taller and gives me a wide grin and a quick wink. I can tell that he is pleased with my compliment. Under the heat of his gaze, the butterflies once again try to take flight and I force myself to calm down as we walk back toward the front door.

I tell Tara goodnight and I let him lead me down the steps, toward his waiting Corvette. He opens my door for me and waits until I sit down, lightly closing the door behind me. In a flash, he is getting into the seat beside me. In the small confines of the car, he seems so huge, larger than life. But I don't feel any fear or intimidation, just excitement.

He starts the car up and once again glances over at me, lightly touching my cheek with his fingers. Even though his fingers are cool, I feel a rush of heat at his touch. He smiles a seductive smile at me and says, "Ready to go, beautiful?"

I'm a little too flustered to speak just yet, so I nod my approval and he puts the car into gear and we head off towards Shreveport.

************************************************************************************************************************

A/N -- I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I love Sookie's friendship with Tara & Lafayette. I could picture them spending a day like the one I wrote about. I also loved Sookie's reaction to Eric. Our favorite Viking was in top form this evening.

Next up is Eric's POV of their first date. I almost have it completed and I plan to post it tomorrow.

Hope you all enjoy!

-JennyBoop


	19. Chapter 19

A/N -- Finally, here it is... their first date!

************************************************************

Eric POV

I'm momentarily stunned when I see her enter the room wearing that little red dress. I'm reminded of a few weeks ago when she was in Fangtasia wearing one of our red shirts and I thought about how lovely she was in that particular color.

Where she was lovely in red before, tonight she is simply spectacular. It takes every ounce of my self control to stop myself from throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back into her bedroom and completely ravishing her. I visualize the thought for a moment, and while I have no doubt that we would both enjoy that _immensely_, the rational part of my mind reminds me that she wants to take things slower than that.

I'm not normally a man who waits to act on what I want, and even though it has been difficult... I find that I'm also enjoying it somewhat as well. The slow building of sexual tension between us is thrilling, and I know that when she yields to me and I finally make her mine... the experience will be nothing short of amazing.

I know that she was innocent until she met Compton, and I seriously doubt that the ignorant farmer has any idea of how to truly please a woman. Myself on the other hand, have spent many centuries learning the finer arts of pleasure. I've done all and seen all, in fact I've done most of them many times over. I've always been an eager student, and my teachers have taught me well. Now I find myself anxious at the thought of playing the role of teacher to Sookie, showing her all that I've learned in my millenia.

The prospect of sex hasn't excited me like this in years, and where I _know_ I'm an amazing lover... I admit that I am normally not too concerned with my partner. I make sure that they enjoy themselves of course, but my main focus is in my own pleasure, my own release.

Sex with Sookie is a whole other matter though. I find that my eagerness is not just for my own pleasure, but for what pleasure I can bring to her. I want to make her feel the true joy that one can experience in the act of joining with another. I want to hear her scream my name in ecstasy, while her body is quivering with her release. I want to make her forget any other man before me and to never desire another man besides me.

I shake myself out of this train of thought, because I know that tonight will not be the night for such matters. Noticing the way she is looking at me, the desire obvious in her eyes, I know that I wont be waiting for much longer. The thought sends a tremor of excitement through me.

We make our way out to my car and I help her into her seat, closing the door behind her. I notice Compton standing at the edge of the woods, watching us. His eyes are almost black in his anger and I'm glad that Sookie didn't notice him. He of course knows that I have spotted him, so I just give him a wink and a quick wave as I get into the drivers seat of the car.

The bastard needs to bow out gracefully and admit defeat. He should have known from the beginning that he wasn't good enough for her. A lesser woman perhaps, but not Sookie.

Looking down at her beside me, I wonder if I were in his shoes, would I back down gracefully? As hard as it is for me to ever imagine being _him_, I know that if she were ever truly mine, I wouldn't let her go. Not without a fight.

I'm hopeful that Compton isn't as stubborn as I am, or we may have some problems in the future. While I would have no issues with killing him, I know that it could present problems. Our numbers are critical at this time, with our coming out publicly and the problems with the crazed Fellowship of the Sun zealots.

The powers above don't take too kindly on killing another vampire and while I could probably make it look like an accident, or fake his disappearance.... it would put me under closer scrutiny. Especially since I'm now dating Sookie.

Sighing, I decide to put all thoughts of the ignorant bastard out of my mind. I know he values his life and he knows what will happen if he crosses me again.

Bringing my attentions back to Sookie, we make small talk on the trip to Shreveport and tell each other what has been going on since we last saw one another. She is happy that her friend moved in with her and I too am glad that she isn't all alone out there. Her house is very secluded and she has proven to be a danger magnet, so her living alone had caused me concern. Not that there is much that the two women could do to fight of an attack... especially not an attack of the Supernatural kind, it still eases my mind in principal.

We make good time and are soon pulling up to Angelina's. This is one of the nicer restaurants in Shreveport that caters to both human and vampires alike. I've been here a few times on business meetings, but never for pleasure. The valet takes the car as soon as we arrive and I walk over to Sookie and place my hand on the small of her back to lead her into the restaurant.

We enter the door and make our way up to the Maitre Di's podium. He immediately recognizes me and calls a greeting.

"Oh hello, Mr. Northman. It's wonderful to see you tonight. And hello Miss, I hope you are doing well this evening. Mr Northman, I have reserved you our best table. Please follow me." He says as he starts to walk through the restaurant.

We follow along behind him and he leads us up to a little platform near the back of the restaurant. There is only one table up here, and it overlooks the entire dining room. There is a candle burning on the beautifully set table.

He pulls Sookie's chair out for her and I wait for her to be seated until I take my seat. He asks us if we would like something to drink, and I tell him to bring me a glass of Royal Blend and a bottle of their best wine, for Sookie. He nods his agreement and goes to see to our drink requests.

"Royal Blend? What's that?" Sookie asks me.

"It's a synthetic blood, similar to Tru Blood, but it's mixed with the blood of Royalty. It's far better than any other bottled blood that is offered these days." I explain to her.

Her face shows her shock. "The blood of Royalty? You mean like Kings and Queens and such?"

"That would be correct. While it's nothing like fresh blood, It's much preferred to the other alternatives." I tell her.

"But why would they do that? Give their blood like that I mean?" She asks curiously.

"They are paid well for their donations. And it's also a matter of honor. Not many can afford the price, so it's only served for a selective few." I smugly tell her.

She nods at my response and the waiter comes up to bring us our drinks. He makes a big show of pouring a small amount of wine into Sookie's glass for her to approve and I can tell that this is all very exciting to her. I briefly wonder if she has ever dined at such a place. I enjoy seeing things through her eyes, it makes things that I've done thousands of times seem fresh and new.

We make small talk for a bit longer and she decides on her meal. She has chosen filet mignon with roasted potatoes along with a spinach salad. When the waiter takes he order and leaves, she turns to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Eric, are you sure this is ok? Having dinner with me I mean. Doesn't it gross you out or make you uncomfortable?" she asks.

I'm confused by her question and I tell her so. She tries to explain it to me.

"When Bill and I were together, he could never stand to see me eat. If we spent the evening together, I always had to eat before he got there or leave the room if he got there before I was done. He said that the thought of me eating sickened him. He also had me brush my teeth three times before he would give me a kiss, after I had eaten."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. What a bastard. It seemed that the more I learned of the way he had treated her, the more the thought that he indeed wasn't worthy of her was cemented into my mind.

"My darling Sookie, I assure you that us having dinner together is fine. In fact, I've looked forward to the prospect of dining with you for a while now. Maybe it has to do with my age, but the thought of human food holds nothing for me in any way. It is by no means appetizing for me, nor does it disgust me. I'd be content with sitting here with my blood while you eat for many, many nights to come." I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back at me and at this I lean over the table a ways to whisper to her. "And you don't have to brush your teeth for me to kiss you, either. That is something I would willingly do anytime, anyplace... for _long_ periods of time" I tell her, sitting back and giving her a wink.

Her face goes a lovely shade of red at this, but she is saved from having to answer me because the waiter comes up to our table with her dinner. He refills my glass and backs away to give us our privacy.

We spend the next few moments in companionable silence. Me sipping my blood and her enjoying her steak. I'm surmising that she is enjoying her dinner, because at each bite she gives a little moan low in her throat. I'm sure that she has no idea what those little sounds are doing to me, and I find that I'm glad the table is covered with a long cloth. If she can get this much pleasure from a bite of steak, I can't wait to show her _real_ pleasure. At the thought of this a wide grin spreads across my face. She notices and asks me what I'm thinking about.

"I was just thinking that I'm jealous of your steak." I answer with a chuckle. "I never thought I would wish to be a piece of meat, but tonight I find that is the case. I'm glad that it's giving you such pleasure."

She gives a small laugh and tells me. "I'm sorry, it's just so good! I don't think I have ever had such a perfectly cooked steak. In fact, this whole evening has been perfect so far. Thank you, Eric."

I reach across the table and take her left hand. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself, dear one. And it is I who should be thanking you for agreeing to accompanying me this evening."

At this she gives my hand a little squeeze and her face lights up in her happiness. If I looked in a mirror, I would bet that my face looked just as happy as hers.

When she finishes her meal, I ask her if she would like to dance with me. She looks surprised for a moment, but quickly agrees.

We stand up from the table and I lead her onto the little wooden dance floor that is set up in the middle of the restaurant. There are a few couples already out there dancing, but I pay no attention to them. I pull her up against me softly and notice how perfectly she fits into my arms. Her head is tucked up under my chin as I hold her against me, turning us in time to the music. I find that I'm enjoying having her so close to me, her soft body against mine and her scent floating around us. Before I know it several songs have passed. I would have loved nothing more than to dance with her all night long, but I knew that we had a movie to get to.. so I lean back a little and tell her that we should be leaving if we wanted to make the show time. I'm pleased to see that a flicker of disappointment flashes across her features at the thought of leaving my arms, before she agrees that we should be on our way.

I settle up our bill and we head back out of the restaurant. I can't resist taking her hand in mine as we walk over to the valet. She doesn't seem to mind the contact, but all too soon our car is delivered and I deposit her into the passenger seat as I move around to get behind the wheel. We leave the restaurant parking lot and head back into town towards the cinema. I'm surprised when on the drive over she takes my right hand into her left one, interlocking our fingers together. I use my thumb to stroke the back of her hand as I drive us across town.

We are soon at the cinema, and we walk across the parking lot hand in hand. I had bought our tickets last night online, so I bypassed the ticket booth and we walk inside the building. I ask her if she wants some popcorn or candy and she declines, telling me that she is still too full from our dinner. Within moments we are at the entrance to our screen and we make our way up the stairs to the top of the theater. She tells me that these are the best seats and I tell her that in my opinion, any seat next to her is the _best_ seat. She laughs at my cheesiness, but I can tell that my words have surprised and delighted her.

I had not been inside of a movie theater in many years, and things have changed a lot in that time. The seats were now very comfortable and they are set up into little love seats with an armrest that can either be left down or tucked back up into the seat. I decided that I didn't want any barriers between my date and I, so I tucked the armrest back up.

The movie starts playing, but I'm barely paying attention to the actors on the screen. I find myself tracing the outline of Sookie's fingers that are clasped inside my own and listening to the sound of her heartbeat. It's a wonderful, calming sound. I've listened to many heartbeats in my time, although most of the time I was listening as I was feeding of course. But now I find that I just enjoy listening to the rhythmic beating, along with the even sounds of her breath. The signs that show that she is alive next to me. The signs of life.

After a while I move my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me, resting her head upon my chest. We spend the rest of the movie in this comfortable embrace, content to just be here with one another.

All too soon the movie ends and the theater lights up. Sookie moves away from me and stretches, blinking her eyes to adjust to the light. I ask her if she enjoyed the movie and she tells me that she did. We stand and begin making our way down the stairs.

The lobby is crowded with people as we walk back out. Sookie stops me and asks me if I will wait on her a moment while she takes care of her human needs. I assure her that I will be right here when she gets back.

I notice several women looking at me in appraisal, but I don't give them the time of day. Instead I busy myself with looking around the lobby. Taking in all of the movie posters and life size cardboard cut outs of actors. Most of the movie titles are laughable. As I continue scanning the room, I notice a little photo booth over by the far wall. As an idea is forming in my head, Sookie walks back up to me and tells me that she is ready to go.

I give her a big smile and lead her over in the direction of the photo booth. She looks up at me confused.

"Never miss a memory, wasn't that what your Grandmother said?" I said with a wink as I pulled my wallet out of my back jeans pocket and took out a few bills.

Her laugh warms my cold heart as she understands what I'm wanting us to do.

I take a moment to look the machine over and insert the money into the slot, choosing the doubles feature.

We step inside the little booth and I close the curtain beside us. Sitting on the attached plastic seat, I notice that I take up most of the room inside the stall, and I place her halfway on my lap. The screen in front of us tells us that we have thirty seconds to get ready for the camera.

We move to face the camera for the first shot, both smiling large grins. She wants us to stick our tongues out in the second one, and I decide to comply with her wishes, loving how happy this is seeming to make her. In the third and final photo, I turn her face toward mine and lean down to kiss her. I'm not sure exactly when the camera took the shot, because I was wrapped up in her kiss.

Time seems to stand still as I focus on nothing but her sweet lips under mine. Our tongues dancing together, fire and ice.

The next thing I know, there is a loud beeping sound, alerting us to evacuate the booth. Forcing myself to pull away from her, I open my eyes and sit back. Her eyes stay closed for a second longer and then she opens them, looking up at me. She looks so beautiful in this moment, her lips rosy and swollen from my kisses, desire flashing in her eyes.

After a moment she composes herself and stands up to open the curtain. She steps out and I follow her. We wait the couple of moments for the booth to spit our pictures out and she reaches down to grab them from the little slot. She looks at them and laughs, showing them to me. She seems shocked that there are two copies, and says that the machine must have made a mistake.

"There was no mistake my dear. I wasn't just talking about capturing the memory of tonight for you. I too wish to remember this night. It is our first date after all, the first of many I hope." I say giving her a smile.

Her eyes soften and she suddenly reaches up to pull me into a hug, saying "Oh Eric, this has been the best date ever! I've had so much fun!"

"I've had fun as well." I tell her.

After she sticks her strip of pictures into her purse and I tuck my copy into my wallet, we turn to head back out to the car. The night is getting late for her, I know.. and we still have the trip back to Bon Temps. I am tempted to ask her back to my Shreveport home, but decide to wait until another night. This night has been perfect, and I want her to have the perfect date. I will take her home and leave her at her door.

The drive to Bon Temps seems to go by far too quickly and soon I'm pulling up her driveway. I turn the car off and turn to look at her. She looks a little sleepy, but she is trying to fight her fatigue.

I tell her what a wonderful time I've had tonight, and ask her if she would go out with me again in two nights time. I have to be at Fangtasia tomorrow night, but I can get Pam to watch the bar the following evening.

She tells me that she works the day shift that day, so she should be able to go out that evening. I tell her that we will talk tomorrow night and decide what to do. Asking her if I can see her cell phone, I punch the number to my cell into the little device and at the last minute add the number to my main home. I tell her that I've added both numbers and that she can call me anytime. At this, she asks me if I would like her cell number, so that I can contact her directly when she isn't at home. I'm pleased with this and can barely contain my smile as she tells me the numbers and I punch them into my cell. I save it and flip my phone closed, tucking it back into my jeans.

I get out of the car and go around to her side and help her out. We walk up to the lighted front porch and she gets her keys out of her little purse. After locating them, she turns and looks up at me, telling me once again what a great time she had tonight and that she is looking forward to seeing me again in a couple of days.

I lean down and envelope her in a hug and give her one final kiss for the night. She enthusiastically kisses me back and we stand there intertwined for several minutes, our mouths working in perfect unison. When we pull apart I feel slightly lightheaded.. I knew that if I had the need to breathe, I would be breathless right now. With her soft lips, she has succeeded in taking my breath away.

Looking down at her, I'm taken aback by her beauty and her goodness. I squeeze her to my chest once more and caress her face with my fingers before stepping away.

I wait for her to get back into her house safely before I turn to walk down the steps of her porch. Making my way back to the Corvette, I notice that Compton is still standing at the edge of the woods looking in this direction. His eyes look wild, his hatred of me overtaking any resemblance of the normal, calm face he usually wears.

I briefly wonder if I should go over and confront him, but decide that I don't want to make a scene on Sookie's front lawn. I know that she would be upset with that, and that's the last thing I want.

I don't think that he would hurt her. I don't think that he would be stupid enough to do something like that. But he is still young and his emotions could overtake his better judgement.

After thinking on this for a split second, I reach into my jeans and pull out my cell phone... dialing the number that she had just given me moments before. After a couple of rings she answers, "Eric? Is that you? Is everything ok?"

I don't want to scare her, so I just say... "Hello my darling, everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you goodnight one final time."

At this I can hear the smile in her voice. "Aww well goodnight to you too."

Thinking of how to proceed, I just ask, "Sookie will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?" she asks me.

"There is no cause for alarm, but I was just thinking that it might be a good idea if you rescind Bill's invitation to your home. As you know it isn't permanent, and if you decide you want him to come in at a later time, you can always just invite him back in. He doesn't have to be present for it to work, you just have to say it aloud. It would please me if you did this tonight." I tell her.

I can tell that she is curious about why I'm asking her to do this and I'm glad that she doesn't have me explain further. "Okay Eric, I'll do it as soon as we hang up."

"Thank you, dear one. Now go get some rest and have sweet dreams.... hopefully of _me_." I tell her with a seductive tone to my voice.

Her laughter trickles out over the phone and she agrees, telling me goodnight one final time.

I hang up the phone and replace it in my jeans, starting up my car. I wait for a few moments until I'm sure that she has verbally rescinded his invitation and with one final look at Compton, I turn and head down her driveway back towards Shreveport.

Satisfied that he cannot just enter her home against her wishes, I think about what to do next in reference to him. I still have a little hope that he will just give up on his own, and that no action will be necessary on my part... but I know that I need to be prepared in case things don't work out that way.

Now that I'm positive that one day soon she will be mine... no matter what, I _will_ keep her safe.

*********************************************************************************************************************

A/N -- I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Even though I wrote it... it still had me falling a little more in love with Eric, lol! I love seeing his sweeter side.

I know that many of you are waiting for the E/S/N, and it will come... but I don't want to rush the characters. As much as I enjoy a little smuttiness, I think that it detracts from the story if it happens too soon, and I'm trying to stay true to their voices.

This chapter was a little longer than my normal postings, it's over 4,600 words! I wanted to do their date justice, and it took me a little longer to write. I plan to start on the next installment later today, so this will probably be the only one that I post today. Chapter 20 will follow soon.

-JennyBoop


	20. Chapter 20

Sookie's POV

I wake up to the sound of bacon frying and the smell of coffee brewing. I drag myself out from underneath the covers and toss on my robe that had been lying at the foot of the bed. Stumbling my way up the hallway and into the kitchen, I mumble a good morning to Tara and grab a cup of the wonderful, hot liquid.

After a few sips I'm feeling less like a zombie and more like myself. Tara hands me a plate of bacon and eggs and sits down across from me with her own plate.

"You got in late last night." She says with a wink. "So, how'd it go?"

"It was wonderful. Eric was wonderful." I tell her with a big dopey grin on my face.

"Details, girl! I want details!" she laughs.

Taking another sip of my coffee, I give a big contented sigh and tell her about my evening. I leave nothing out as I gush about my date and what all we had done. Like a good friend, she is swooning right along with me as I tell her about our dinner and the movie we had seen. She seems surprised when I tell her about the photo booth and even more surprised that it had been Eric's idea. She asks to see the pictures and I go and get the little strip from my purse.

"Wow, these are adorable, Sookie. I can't believe you got him to stick his tongue out at the camera!" She laughs. I honestly can't believe he did it either.

She makes a comment on our kissing photo and I can feel my face flush, remembering the kiss from the night before.

"It was just all so perfect, Tara. The best date I've ever had. He was kind and funny, and even sometimes a little bit cheesy. But not the bad kind, the kind that's just perfect." I say with a sigh.

"You got it bad, girl." She laughs. "But with the way he was looking last night, I can't really blame you."

I feel a tingle of warmth trickle through my body at the thought of the way he had looked last night. Perfect Ten was an understatement. I had noticed women looking at him all night (who could blame them), but I had also noticed that he didn't look back at any of them. He had just looked at me. And that makes a girl feel good, believe you me.

A knock at my front door interrupts my thoughts and I jump up to go see who is at the door. There is a non descript brown van in my driveway and a guy standing on my porch holding a small box. He asks me if I'm Miss Stackhouse and I tell him that I am. I sign for the package and bid him good day. I bring the box back into the kitchen and set about opening up. Tara gives me a questioning look and I just shrug my shoulders. I'm as in the dark as she is.

The first thing I notice after opening the box is a folded note, I set it aside and see what else is in the box. I reach in and pull out a picture frame. It has an intricate metal border and the matte inside is cut to fit a small, long photo. It's beautiful. Smiling, I show it to Tara and pick up the note.

_**My beautiful Sookie,**_

_**I hope that you slept well last night and had pleasant dreams. **_

_**I'm sure that my dreams today will be of you, and of the next time we meet.**_

_**I wanted you to have a frame for our pictures from last night, hopefully you **_

_**will display it on your wall and think of me often.**_

_**Have a wonderful day, and I will talk to you tonight.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**-E**_

I read the note and have to fight the urge to jump up and down in my happiness. I hand the note to Tara and open the back of the frame, tucking in the photo from last night. It's a perfect fit, but I knew that it would be. I briefly wonder how he had time to get it to me so quickly, but decide that it doesn't matter. I walk into the living room and put it up on the wall, smiling all the while.

I spend the rest of the afternoon being lazy, sitting around the living room watching television with Tara. Her and I are both working the evening shift tonight. At about four thirty we both go off to start getting ready.

In no time at all, I'm dressed for work in my normal Merlotte's outfit... short black shorts, white tee shirt with the bar's green logo over my chest and tennis shoes. I fix my hair into a high ponytail and just add a small amount of makeup. I wouldn't bother with makeup at all, but I've learned that my tips are better when I add at least a little.

Tara takes a little longer to get ready, but before long she is ready to go as well. We decide to carpool over to the bar and I lock up as she goes on out and starts up her car.

Soon we are pulling into the back parking lot and heading in to start our shifts. I stow my purse and grab my apron and start setting up my station. The bar is already getting crowded and it's not even six o'clock yet.

Before long I'm slinging burgers and refilling drinks with a speed that would make the energizer bunny proud. I'm in a great mood tonight, no doubt due to my date last night and I find that I'm humming to myself as I work.

I have my shields up tight and this is why I don't immediately notice the vampire that's sitting in my area. If I had been paying closer attention, I would have noticed that several people's thoughts shifted to the dark haired man sitting in the booth waiting on me.

After a few moments, I look up and see that Bill is waiting in one of my booth's. I really wish that I didn't have to deal with him, but he is sitting in my section.

I plaster a grin on my face and walk over to him, pad and pen in hand.

"Good evening, Bill. What can I get you?" I ask him in a polite voice.

"I actually came by to talk to you Sookie, but I'll have an O Negative while I wait." He says.

Inwardly rolling my eyes, I answer him. "Bill, I really don't see what we have to talk about and I'm really swamped in here tonight."

"We _do_ need to talk, Sookie. I can wait until you get a break or until you get off, either way. But we are going to talk."

"Fine!" I respond, letting him see all of my exasperation in that one word.

I walk back over to the bar and grab out a Tru Blood, momentarily thinking of taking it to him cold. I decide that would be too petty and pop it in the microwave. I wait the few seconds it takes to warm up and take it back over to him. He politely thanks me and I just give him a nod.

If he wants to wait until I'm not busy any more, that's fine with me. Judging by tonight's crowd, I have a feeling that he will be waiting quite a while.

I put him out of my mind and get back to waiting on my other tables. Just as I expected, things don't slow down and before I know it, a couple of hours have passed.

I sneak a glance over at him, and he is still sitting in the same spot, his eyes following my every move. Sighing, I decide that I'm just going to use this time to take my break and get this over with. I don't want him sitting here staring at me all night. I walk back and let Sam know I'm going to be off the clock for fifteen minutes and head back out into the bar.

I just decide to sit down across from him and have this conversation here. As I sit, he looks at me with and tries to take my hand from across the table. I quickly move it out of reach and ask him why he is here, what does he need to talk to me about.

"Sookie, don't be like this. We just had a fight. All couples do. But then they make up and move on." He tells me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Bill, we aren't most couples. You know that. And some things are harder to forgive than others." I tell him sadly.

"I love you, Sookie. You are mine, I wont let you go." He tells me.

"I care about you as well, Bill. But I'm no ones, I belong to myself. And I would like for us to be able to be friends." I say as I look into his eyes.

I see a small flash of anger cross his features and just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "Friends? You want us to be _friends_? I just don't see how that's possible."

"Yes Bill, I want us to be friends. Like I said, I care about you... and we are neighbors for goodness sakes! Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that we can't be friendly with each other." I say, hoping that he will agree.

"I don't know what has happened to you, Sookie. I thought that you loved me." He said sadly.

Not knowing whether to scream or cry, I respond... "I did love you Bill, and if I'm honest with myself... a small part of me always will. But it just wasn't meant to be for us. You will always be my first love, and I'll never forget the good times we had. But I just don't think we have any sort of future together."

He looks at me, and for a second I feel a small rush of fear. "Is that what you really want, Sookie? Or has Eric brainwashed you against me already? I know you went out with him last night. I saw your _disgusting_ display on the front porch when he dropped you off. It sure didn't take you long to move on." He sneered.

Shocked that he was watching my house last night, I stuttered... "Wh..Why were you watching my house? That's creepy, Bill!"

The phone call I had received from Eric last night made perfect sense now. I now knew why he had wanted me to rescind Bill's invitation.

"I was just watching out for you. Like I said earlier... I love you, Sookie." He answers.

By this point, I'm pretty freaked out. "I don't need you to watch out for me, Bill. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And as far as Eric goes, he has nothing to do with us no longer being together. But I suppose I should let you know that we are kinda dating now. Last night was our first date and I don't know what's going to happen with it all. But you should know." I tell him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He seems calm at this, and I find that it is a little unnerving, considering his previous anger.

"You are making a huge mistake, Sookie. You don't know Eric like I do, he is just putting on an act right now. And since you rescinded my invitation, I can't even come in and help you, if you needed me."

Shocked, I ask "How did you know about that?"

He answers, "I heard him call you last night and ask you to do it, and then I heard you state the words aloud in your home. That hurt me, Sookie. I thought that you trusted me."

It was weird to know that he had been there the night before, standing in the shadows listening in to what Eric and I were saying.

"Bill, I don't know what to think about everything. If I ever want or need you to come into my home again, I will just invite you then. The ban isn't permanent. I just need time to think, okay. Please just back off and give me that, if you care for me." I say softly, looking up to meet his eyes.

He agrees to back off and I tell him that I have to get back to work. He nods at me and stands up to leave, laying down some money to cover his bottled blood and enough to cover quite a large tip for me. Without a word he strides out of the bar.

I sit there for a moment longer, trying to take in everything that had just been said. I wasn't afraid of Bill, but I was a little unnerved by his words. I just hoped that he would indeed back off and that maybe one day we could get to the point where we could be friends.

The rest of the night passed quickly and before long Tara and I are heading home. After we get into the house I take my cell phone out of my purse and see that I have a missed call. I listen to the brief message from Eric, asking me to give him a call back when I get off of work. I look at the time and see that it's almost two am.

I decide to grab a quick shower and get ready for bed before I call him back. After I'm finished with my shower I curl up and dial the number to his cell phone. After a couple of rings I hear his deep voice telling me hello.

We talk for a while, discussing our day, among other things. I thank him for the picture frame and tell him that I have already put it up on the wall. He sounded extremely pleased by this and I could just picture his smug grin.

I decide not to tell him about my visit from Bill. I know Eric has a temper, and I didn't want them getting into an argument over me. I think that I can handle whatever comes up with Bill.

He asks if I'm still willing to see him tomorrow night and I tell him that I would like that. He asks me if I will trust him to make our plans.. and after a moment, I agree. Our date last night had been so great, I was looking forward to seeing what he was going to plan next.

We talk for a while more and I can't stop myself from yawning. He gives a chuckle and tells me to go to bed. Once again he tells me that he hopes I sleep well and to dream of him. I'm silently hoping for the same thing, but I don't tell him this. His head is big enough already.

We say goodnight and I turn out the lights. It was nice talking to him right before I fall asleep, his voice the last sound I hear before my slumber takes me.

*********************************************************************

A/N -- I hope that you liked this chapter. I don't want to make Bill into a complete monster, but I also couldn't see him just giving up easily. Alot of what goes on in his mind is still a mystery.

Also I'm sorry about the lack of updates over the past couple of days. I haven't had much spare time to write a lot over the weekend, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Hopefully I'll have more time to write in the next few days.

I'm excited for tonights True Blood and I'm hopeful that Eric will have more than two minutes in this episode.. lol

-JennyBoop


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

The past week has proved to be.... irritating. Several vampire owned businesses in the Shreveport and Dallas areas have been attacked. Burned to the ground is more accurate. To begin with, we thought that it was a coincidence, buildings burn every day. But when four thriving businesses were destroyed in the span of as many days... we knew that this was an attack.

Even though the Fellowship of the Sun hasn't claimed responsibility, we know that they are behind this. All of the buildings were owned by prominent vampires, all were burned during the day, and according to the incident reports, the same accelerates were used in each case. The manner of dousing the buildings and the means of ignition were also almost exact.

Of course the ignorant zealots wouldn't think to use different methods for each fire. Or perhaps they had, and purposely made them identical... to send us a message.

The Fellowship has been under close scrutiny from the police and the media, since the Dallas suicide bombing. The Newlin's have claimed that the boy, Luke acted on his own... without any help or instruction from the church. And with him being dead, there isn't any way for the authorities to confirm their suspicions that the church is involved. The case is still open, and there are large rewards set in place for anyone with any information that can link the Fellowship to the bombing. Humans are nothing if not greedy, and we are hoping that the prospect of one hundred thousand dollars will be enough of a temptation for someone on the inside to bring forward proof. Time will tell if this works.

As far as the fires, we have been lucky and so far there have been no casualties. Most vampires don't rest anywhere near their businesses, it would make us too easy of a target. But the financial loss has been great. Two of the businesses were nightclubs, similar to Fangtasia. Both of them were in Texas, in Area Nine. The other two were located in my Area, one was an art gallery and the other was a high end dress shop. Both of the owners are longtime citizens of my Area, vampires that have shown me fealty throughout the years. I have given them my word that we will find the humans behind this and deal with them quickly.

The Magister is extremely displeased with the events of the past week. At the Tribunal two nights ago, he called me to task for not finding the culprits and stopping the attacks. I hate being chastised... especially in public. This just fuels my anger toward the fire starting bastards, and they had better pray that the authorities find them before I do.

I've been spending most of my time at Fangtasia, checking the alerts coming through the channels and staying in close contact with Isobel. I've also upped the vampire presence in the bar. The attacks have all been during the day so far, but that could change. As far as daytime guards, I've hired several Were's to stand sentry duty during the hours that I can not be present. I normally can't stand the two natured, and try to have as little contact with them as possible, but under these circumstances, they truly were the best option available.

Another irritating thing about this self imposed lock down of mine is that it has severely impacted the amount of time that I've been able to spend with Sookie. Things have been going remarkably well in regards to her, and I hate that our courtship has had to be put on somewhat of a temporary hold. I have told her as little about what is going on as possible, as it is not her concern. But I have let her know that it displeases me to have been away from her this week. We do talk nightly over the phone, and those few moments have proven to be the bright spot of my nights.

The last time I saw her was five days ago, for our second official date. I went to her home and took her on a moonlit picnic. Pam had once again given me her Dear Abby advice on the matter of dating activities and that combined with how happy it made Sookie when she saw that I was willing to eat with her gave me the idea. I drove her down near the bayou and we spent the night talking and laughing. I told her some more about my past which I think surprised me more than it did her. I haven't spoke of my human life to anyone in more years than I can account. Even Pam doesn't know that much about my human years. That time ended when I became vampire, on that night so long ago when Godric offered to make me his companion of the night. I left the person I was lying there with my dead men in that bloody field, and embraced my new life. I became a new man, or new vampire and shed my human qualities... my human emotions. Or so I had thought.

For some reason Sookie is very easy to talk to. It's like she is able to strip me of my barriers and see down into the real me. She see's the man within the vampire. I'm not sure that I like feeling vulnerable to her, but it is a new experience to say the least. One that I'm curious to explore further.

This night seems to drag on. I feel like I've been awake for days, and it's only a little before ten. Even Pam's ribbing can't seem to break through my bad mood. Normally I find my child's sense of humor enjoyable... she walks a fine line between humor and insubordination, and she plays her role well. As she should, seeing how long she has been with me.

But tonight I'm not amused and I tell her so. She grumbles about my mood, telling me that I'm bad for business. I suppose she is right, I have had little to no patience with the vermin as of late. I've done my duty and sat out here on my throne, letting them get a glance at the big bad vampire. But that's as far as I've went this week.

I've lost count of how many of the pathetic people I've kicked away from me, tonight alone. For some reason they think that they can just come up and I will be _so_ happy that they have graced me with their presence. Please. They should be glad that I don't drain them dry and throw their bodies in the bayou to rot or become alligator food.

Shaking myself from this train of thought, I take a look around. Pam is over by the bar, talking to some little pixie looking woman. She has leaned in close and is whispering in the girl's ear. I can sense her attraction to the human, and I would bet that she wont be going home alone tonight.

That thought brings me back to my own lack of sexual companionship as of late. I'm sure that has something to do with my horrible mood, at least in part. I don't even know why I'm abstaining. Sookie and I haven't talked about commitment... or monogamy. I shudder a little at the word, and it's implications.

What in the hell has happened to me? If someone would have told me six months ago that I would even be considering monogamy to a human, I would have told them that they were crazy and quite possibly have even killed them for thinking such a thing. It's so out of character for me to willingly commit myself in any part, to anything. Commitments cause problems, cause unneeded drama. And I have enough drama in my life without adding to it.

But on the other side, it would be nice to have someone to come home to each day. Someone who I could trust, could care about. I've gotten quite accustomed to mine and Sookie's nightly talks, to hearing her voice over the phone telling me about her day. To having her listen to me. She is getting more comfortable with me, and I with her. Our talks are easy, the laughter frequent. I can't think of a time in my life where I have felt as free as I have the past few weeks. And when she embraces me or places her warm lips on mine, I find that a part of me wants to the be the man that she wants me to be.

Wishing that I could see her tonight, but knowing that it's not possible... I decide that it's best to turn my thoughts away from her. I busy myself with texting back and forth with Isobel, she hasn't learned anything new since last night... and like myself, she is getting anxious about the situation. She has posted guards to watch over the Fellowship, so at least if they try something at night.... there is a good chance that we can be alerted in time to thwart the attacks.

I send her one final text and slip my cell phone into my pocket, looking around the bar. I notice that Pam has moved back to door duty, her pixie girl watching her every move adoringly. I give my child a smirk and a wink as I gesture to her night's companion, and she gives me a huge smile in return.

I find myself glad that she will have someone to spend time with after she leaves this place. She spends most of her time here and I worry about her. I released her years ago, but she still stays by my side. Her loyalty knows no bounds and I know that I couldn't have picked a better person to bring to this life. I trust her completely and I know that she is the one person who will never betray me. I realize that there may be a time that comes when she wishes to leave me, but I hope that it wont happen soon.

At this, I feel a tremor of excitement trickle through me and I know that it's not coming from me, but from Sookie. It is strong, like she is close by... but that doesn't make any sense, she should be home in Bon Temps tonight. I try to hone in on the feeling, to see if I can figure out what has her so excited when I hear Pam give a great laugh and I look up.

There she is, standing beside my child in the loveliest pale yellow dress, her hair pulled back and her eyes shining. My light in the darkness, _my Sookie_.


End file.
